Can't let go, Won't let go
by jokerwrites
Summary: Summary: Cat has been distancing herself from her friends over the past few weeks. Now it's been five days since anyone but Jade has heard from her. So Andre decides to go check on her, but the problem is bigger than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't let go, Won't let go

Chapter 1: Talking to the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or "Talking to the Moon."

Summary: Cat has been distancing herself from her friends over the past few weeks. Now it's been five days since anyone but Jade has heard from her. So Andre decides to go check on her, but the problem is bigger than he thinks. Will Jade and Andre be able to help?

Andre's point of view

I sit in my room pressing random keys on my keyboard, before you realize it the words to start flowing out:

_I know you somewhere out there somewhere far away_

_I want you back. I want you back_

_my neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand _

_you're all I had. your all I had._

Why am I singing "Talking to the Moon." It's a great song, but so depressing.Instantly my mind answer: _you know exactly why you're singing that song. Where is she? Why hasn't she called back? Something wrong. _I let out a frustrated sigh. Cat hasn't been to school in five days. The only one of us who has even seen or heard from her is Jade and she won't tell us what's wrong. I've sent like 15 text messages and call 10 times, over the last four days, she just won't respond. Aw man I'm starting to sound like some creepy stalker guy, but that's not the case at all, I'm just worried about her. I wouldn't be too worried if she just missed a couple of days of school, but a few weeks ago she started distancing herself from everyone. The bubbly happy Cat that everyone knew and loved was starting to disappeared, but for some reason I felt like I was the only one who was noticing it. The only one besides Jade that is. I look at my clock it is 9:30 on a Friday night if she doesn't answer any of my texts or calls back who knows when I'll hear from her again. _Tori, Robbie, Beck, and me tried to go see her earlier but her parents gave us this lame excuse that she was sick and that it could be contagious. _I couldn't take it anymore I had to talk to her. I throw on my sneakers and told my mom I had to go borrow some notes from a classmate, and with that I was out the door.

Cat's house was only 15 min. away but, when I made it there all the lights are off. I couldn't go beating on somebody's door at this time of night demanding to see their daughter. _Why did you even bothered to come. If you were really that worried you would've said something to her parents earlier but you just remained silent as they turned you away. You're so pathetic._ I yelled at myself. I had no right to feel frustrated that they turned us away when I didn't say anything earlier. The words were there in my head but they wouldn't come out no matter what. _Cat is our friend we haven't seen her in five days and we're really worry. She's not even returning our texts, if she was sick she would at less answer her phone and let us know what was wrong and that she's….alive!_ The last word jars me for my thoughts. But no I said nothing and now I'm just sitting in my car like a fool. I start my engine to drive away when I see a small figure exited the house, it's Cat she's dressed in her Hollywood Arts sweats. What was she doing out this late at night, _who are you to be asking that question _my mind tells me. I decide to follow to see what she's up to and make sure that she's safe. She goes to the park. I know this park we've been here plenty of times, all of us, I park my car and head up on foot behind her. She makes her way to the top of a cliff, we all came out here one night to look at the stars together; Cat, Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and me. I stand back and watch as she dances around with her eyes close. I think to myself she must really be feeling better. Start walking towards her doing my best not to startle her, until I realize how dangerously close to the edge she's gotten. I raced over and grabbed her, pulling her back is one of her leg swings over the edge. "Little Red are you okay you almost fell off the edge," my voice is filled with relief that I made to her in time. That is until I hear her responses, "No, no you're not supposed to be here.. No one supposed to be here." "Well it's a good thing I was. You could've hurt yourself." I state taking her hand and leading her away from the edge. Her body stiffened and she refuses to move. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I was hoping your parents would let me speak to you, we had all came by earlier but they turned us away." I answer. "Cat what are you did out here this late at night, trying to kill yourself?" I playful joke with the little redhead.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, "It's not a game!" She yell. "Cat? What's wrong tal…" She cuts me off. "I can't do this. It's too much. I'm so tired of trying." She turns her back to me and makes her way back towards the edge. I grab her hand. "Let go," she screams. "You don't know what I'm go through. None of you do." I'm shocked by her response, eyes widen I taken a step back but I don't let go, I can't let go. "If you jump, then I'm going which you," I respond without even thinking. A look of shock appears on her face. "You can't you have people who depend on you. What about your mom and dad. What about your grandma she needs you more than anybody." She says attempting to push me away. "But I need you. And I'm not letting go, so if we fall we fall together." I tell her as I tightened my grip on her hands. She shakes her head the tears flowing like raindrops, "You don't even know why I wanted to die. You don't even know what's going on. Why are you doing this to me." "Because were friends and I can't imagine a world without your smiling face." I respond. "You're just saying that. Everyone's just pretending. Pretending I'm special. Pretending I matter to them. My parents are always fighting over my brother's weird behavior. They think I'm starting to act just like him. No one takes me seriously. The doctors say that I'm bipolar and my parents agree, they put me on medication. I don't like it. I don't feel like myself, and if I can be me what's the point in living." She screams. I pull her into a hug and she cries into my shirt. "I know this selfish, but will you live for me?" I ask. "And I will live for you, and make sure no matter how heavy the burden is you'll never have to carry alone," I add. She falls to her knees and cries. I don't let go. We stay like this for what feels like hours in comfortable silence until she speaks again her voice cracking. "I can't go home. I left them a note I can't face them now, not now. I can't even begin to imagine the looks on their faces." she says. "I'm sure they'll just be happy to see that you're alright." I respond. "No. They'll lock me up in some hospital!" she yells. "I won't let them. Look, just let me call and let them know that you're safe, okay. I promise I want say where you are if you don't want me to. You won't have to worry about anyone yelling at you. There are some hotels couple blocks down the road we can stay there for the night." She shakes her head in agreement and we get up and walked back to my car. I don't let go until we make it to the car. We drive to the nearest hotel and ask for a room with two beds. Once we get to the room I help Cat into her bed. Then I take out my cell phone to call Jade, they may take the news better for her than for me considering that her and Cat have been friends since preschool.

It's almost 2 in the morning I know Jade is probably asleep but I'm not afraid of the repercussions of waking her. I'll take whatever punishment she dishes out the next time I see her. I called and texted her like 10 times until she finally answered I could tell by her voice she was wide awake. "Harris I don't have time to deal with you right now." Jade yelled. "Jade this is really important is about Cat.." She cuts me off. "What do you know! Her parents called me two hours ago and said they found a suicide letter, they don't know if she's alive or….." I could hear her voice cracking. "That's why I call. She safe right here with me …" She cuts me off again. "Where are you I'm coming to get her. Of all the crazy things she's ever done…." This time I cut her off "No you're not! I promised her that she wouldn't have to worry about people yelling at her. And right now your angry Jade, too anger." I tell her. "You're damn right I am Harris. My best friend left home with a suicide note on her bed." She yells. "And coming down here and yelling isn't going to make things better, especially not right now." I respond. She softened her tone, "Andre. I need to see her. I need to know that she's safe." she says her voice breaking. "She is. I promise," I respond. "Harris if anything happens to her I swear I'll…." She silent for a moment. "Please, please bring her back safe." I had never heard Jade beg before but I wasn't about to soften my stance. "You know I will or I'll died trying. Good night Jade." After that I hang up the phone and I look over to see Cat sitting up staring at me. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" She asked. I chuckled lightly, "My first day at Cal Junior High. I walked in and it was like going from being a big fish in a small pond to a small fish in the middle of the ocean. I had no friends there until you came over and introduced yourself, later that day you introduced me to Jade. When it was time for us to go to High School, it was your idea to audition for Hollywood Arts. If we didn't listen to you we would have never tried. Then you ended up introducing Jade to Beck, and Robbie to all of us. Our circle of friends would've never started if it wasn't for you. So what kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you?" I tell her. She gives me a half smile. I laid down in my bed dreading the next phone call I had to make. I had 25 missed calls and 10 missed texts. I sighed as I press one of the miss calls. "ANDRE HARRIS WHERE ARE YOU?" My mother screamed as I hold the phone away from my ear. "I'm sorry I meant to call you sooner, but a friend of mine is in trouble and they need you right now. I can't abandon them. You guys raised me better than that. I'm really sorry I wish I could tell you more now but I can't and I won't be home until tomorrow, just know that we're safe." I tell her. I think she can hear the fear my voice. "What can I do to help." She asked. "Pray for us mom," I respond. "I'll tell you everything I can tomorrow. I love you Mama, good tonight." I added. "I always pray for you, and I'll say a special prayer for your friend. I love you too tonight." She says sounding defeated.

"You really in a lot of trouble aren't you?" Cat asked with sadness in her eyes. I gave her a smile, "Nothing I can't handle," I respond. "This is all my fault. You should've just let me…" I cut her off immediately. "No it's not your fault and I'm happy you didn't…. Look I'd rather face the combined wrath of Jade, my parents, and your parents than ever lose you." She got up off her bed and came and laid next to me. No words needed to be spoken, I just held her in my arms until she fell asleep.

The next morning I spent hours talking Cat into going back home. I promise her that me and Jade would be there for her. And reluctantly she agreed. By the time we arrived to the Valentine home Jade was already there. She grabbed Cat and held her tightly, "Please, please don't ever scare me like that again." Jade said to her in a soft voice. Very few people have seen Jade's soft side she only shows it to the people closest to her. "What in God's name were you thinking," a voice yelled. Jade released her grip as Cat retreated behind me. "Mr. Valentine," I started. "Yelling is not going to make anything better it's only going to make it worse." He let out a loud frustrated sigh. Cat's mom put her arms around her husband. "He's right. We just all need to sit down and talk about it calmly." She walked over to Cat and held her tightly then she led her to the couch. "Cat why would you want to kill yourself." Mrs. Valentine asked. "It was too much, the doctors and medicine.." Mr. Valentine cut her off. "The doctors and medicine are to help you." He yelled. As Cat's eyes begin to tear up and frantically searched the room for any signs of hope, I found myself yelling the word she was afraid to say. "She doesn't like the way they make her feel. She feels like she's a zombie when she takes the medicine." "Andre, I know you're her friend but these doctors only have her best interests in mind." Mr. Valentine yells.

"I may not have a medical degree, but I know that before she started taking that medicine the girl I love was happy and carefree. Now she thinks that you'll lock her away in some Mental hospital. She's not crazy, there is nothing wrong with her." I scream at him without realizing the words coming out of my mouth. " All of this yelling isn't accomplishing anything," Ms. Valentine barks at both of us. Jade and Cat just stare at me with wide eyes. "Perhaps it will be better if you and Andre go outside and talk," she motions to her husband. Mr. Valentine gets up to led the way outside. I turn to follow him when I hear Cat's voice. "Andre?" I turned and smiled at her. "I'll be right back. I promise." I said. And with that she smiles and nods her head.

**Arthur's notes: When I started writing this I had envisioned Robbie as the one to save Cat, but I just didn't think his character would be strong enough to rise to the occasion like that (I could be wrong that's just my opinion). I decided not to use Beck because a confession of love would only further stress her out. Considering that he was her best friend's ex, and may cause her to believe that she was a reason they broke up. Which left me with Andre, who has already proven that he's willing to stand up to protect his friends even it is from his other friends (Stopping Beck & Jade from fighting cause it made Robbie cry and Cat faint). I like the way it turned out. So there you have it read review tell if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Can't let go, won't let go

Chapter 2: It's a Beautiful Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious

Cat's point of view

I watched silently as Andre and my dad walked outside. Andre wants so badly to believe that he could help me, but he can't nor can Jade, but they're both here. I want to remove them from harms way, but instead I selfishly wrap my arms around Jade. _I'm sorry so Jade. _I didn't tell either of them my real problem because I couldn't admit it, it was easier to just end it. My mom simply sighed and stood up, "So what would you like for breakfast." She ask. It was one in the afternoon, Andre spent all morning talking me into coming home. "I'm not hungry," I respond. She looks at me, her voice is cracking as tears rolled down from her eyes. "How about I make you and your friends some pancakes," she says. _Why is she trying to pretend that nothing happen? That act can't be for me or my brother, Logan. As soon as Jade and Andre leave it would start over again. _"Why aren't you listening?" I scream. "I just don't know what to do. I know me and your father have been fighting lately. But everything I do, even if it turned out wrong, was for the good of this family," She says falling to her knees in tears. I let go of Jade and go to comfort her. _It's not her fault she didn't ask for this none of us did_. We knelt there crying for God knows how long before my dad came over and hugged us both. I flinch at his touch, _oh God not did Jade and Andre see me, _I hadn't even realized that him and Andre were back in the room. "I've decided that the medications may not be the best option. But that doesn't mean things are about go back to normal, I don't think that they can. But I do believe that it can be a lot better than it was." My dad said. "Yeah and if it's okay with your parents I'll spend the nights here for a little while," Jade said and my mom hesitantly shook her head in agreement. "And I'll pick you two up for school and drop it off in the afternoon," said Andre. "YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT!" I scream abruptly. "I promise, I will never try anything like that again." I tell them my voice now softer. Jade and Andre look at me confused. "You shouldn't have to change your lives because of me." I say tried to recover while I feel eyes staring like daggers into me. I ignore them. I must keep Andre and Jade safe. "I love you both so much. You know that right? But you don't have to do that." Them hug me, "We're going to do everything we can to help you." Jade says. "True Chiz." Andre adds. I feel safe in their arm, but the feeling of 'safe' never seems to last long.

It's now seven at night, my dad left an hour ago to 'collect his thoughts.' Andre lets out a sigh. "Well it's time to go face the music," he says standing up. "My mom hasn't seen me since 9:30 last night. I have a lot of explaining to do." He adds. I run up and hugged him tightly. _This maybe the last time I get to do this_. "Relax Little Red. I'll see you tomorrow I promise even if I had to sneak out," he says. "We called your parents after Jade called us. So hopefully you won't be in much trouble." My mom says. Andre held me tightly. "Remember our promise," he said. I nodded my head in agreement, and with that Andre leaves. _I'm sorry I lied to you, Goodbye._ I thought. _Now I need to get Jade out before it's too late._

Jade's point of view

Cat has been trying get me to go home, but when I refused she insisted I at least go get a change of cloths. There something really bothering her. Even since Andre left, about two hours ago, she's been doing her best to push me out the door and I need to know why. I call Andre and ask him to come back. "Andre. Something's wrong." I tell him. "Is Cat okay?" He asked. "Maybe physically, but she acting really weird, even for Cat." I tell him. "I'm on my way." He responds. Cat grabs me by my hand and pulls me upstairs. "If you're going to stay we need to get ready for bed." She says rushing me up the stairs. At the top of the stair stood Logan, Cat's brother, he took one look at and asked 'what I was doing here.' A lot of people feared Logan because they thought he was crazy, but not me and Andre. We had know Logan for awhile, we knew he was crazy but he had a good heart and won't hurt anyone, except himself maybe by accident. "Cat tried to commit suicide and I'm here to make sure she stays safe." I tell him. "No Cat." Logan says hugging his little sister. Just then there is a loud crash from down stair. As I turn to go investigate, but Logan grabs me and Cat and pushes us into her room. "Lock the door and don't come out this time." He tells Cat shutting the door behind him. I can hear Logan running down the stairs as voices started to become more clear. "If you weren't so busy sleep with your rich boss you would have notice that your children are messed up." Mr. Valentine scream. "When I was working I still made time for the kids." He added. I look over and see Cat sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her face buried in them. "Matthew, please just stop." Mrs. Valentine cries. I hear another loud crash. "Logan!" Mrs. Valentine scream. And with that I bolt out of Cat's room and head down stair._ I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I have to try and stop this. _Once I'm down the stairs I look behind me and see that Cat has followed.

"Cat. Just go to your neighbor's house till I tell you it's safe." I tell her. I turn to see Mr. Valentine walk over toward Logan who is sitting against the wall with a busted lip. Mrs. Valentine attempts to stand between her son and husband only to be slapped out of the way. I grab Mr. Valentine's arm to stop him from hitting Logan, he slaps me so hard that I slide half-way across the floor. The reality of my situation sets in, there is not way I can even contribute in a fights against this man. "STOP IT PLEASE! It's all my fault. Hit me all you like just please let Jade go." Cat screamed as she runs in front of me in an attempt to stop her father. _I saw her open the door. Why didn't she leave like I told her to? _Mr. Valentine grabs Cat by the throat, I'm paralyzed with fear. _MOVE DAMNED IT! CAT NEEDS YOU! _I screamed at myself. Thank God Andre came rushing through the open door and tackled Mr. Valentine. He seemed to throw Andre off with as much ease as he used to send me sliding across the floor, but Andre quickly rose to his foot. "Jade! You guys get out of here now!" Andre yelled at me. I didn't want to leave him alone to fight Mr. Valentine, I honestly didn't believe he could win, but I knew he won't survive if he had to worry about us during the fight. I dragged Cat outside as she frantically tried to reach Andre. Logan grabbed Mrs. Valentine and brought her outside. He did his best to hold on to his sister while I called 911. After telling the dispatcher what was wrong I dropped my phone as Cat had clawed loose from her brother and started running back towards the house. I grabbed her as scream Andre's name at the top of her lungs. I wasn't sure if he could hear her over the crashing sounds coming from the house. As sick as it may seem those sounds felt me with a little hope, as long as I could hear them I knew Andre was still fight._ But the moment they stop means he's most likely die. If you would have called Beck too they may have stood a chance together. A slim one, but a chance none the less. _I thought.

I did my best to push the thoughts out of my head as I comfort Cat. "He's going to be fine. Andre hasn't let us down yet." I tell Cat as she cries into my chest. The sounds of police sirens feel me with new found hope as the squad cars pull into the yard, but there is one loud crash as the house falls silent. All hope seems lost. The polices draw there weapons ready to enter the house when Mr. Valentine emerges. "Thank God you're here Officers. This crazy teen broke into my house and tried to hurt my family. I tried to…" Mr. Valentine says before I cut him off. "Liar! What did you to Andre?" I scream as I run toward him. I know he probably could have kill me, but at the time I did care. All the fear that was inside is replaced by pure rage. I have to be restrained by an Officer. "Hey! This kid's alive, but in really bad shape. His pulse is faint, but it's there. Get a bus out here immediately." I hear one Officer say to the other. As they try to help Andre the other Officers separate us and take witness statements. It does take long for Logan, Cat, and me to give our statements, but Mrs. Valentine just sits there and says nothing.

Rosemary Valentine point of view (Cat's Mom)

The Officer asked me for my statement. I didn't know what to say. I had endured the abuse in order to keep my family together, but after this I was sure that our family had been ripped apart. "What kind mother lets a man beat her children all most to death, then is willing to side with him when he tries to kill the person who saved their daughter's life? You disgust me!" Jade scream at me. Cat and Logan look at me with so much disappointment in their eyes. _How could you have fail them. You thought you were being so strong when you stayed even through he slapped you around, but where was that strength when he start in on the children. Now someone else's child could die because of your inaction._ "Mrs. Valentine I need you to tell me exactly what happen." The Officers says to me. My husband comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Andre attacked my husband." I tell the Officer. "YOU LYING BITCH!" Jade screams. "Someone calm that kid down." The Officer shouts over to the two other Officers trying to restrain Jade. I continue to give my statement. "He attacked husband because he was choking our daughter and had already beaten me and my son." "YOU STUPID BITCH!" Matthew screams as he slaps me in the face. The police officers quickly subdue him. I run over to comfort Cat, but Jade shields her from me. "You could have done that from the very start. Don't think that doing the right now lessens any of the pain your inaction caused. Cat still tried to kill herself to escape that monster you shared a bed with. AND LOOK AT WITH HE DID TO ANDRE!" The tears flow down her face as she motion toward the EMS workers wheeling Andre to the ambulance. Boy has been beat almost beyond recognition. _Oh God. What have I done._ Before I even had a chance to respond Jade pulls Cat over to the ambulance, and both of them get in without looking back. "They're both just angry right now. Cat still loves you. You'll see she will be back as soon as Andre gets better." Logan says trying to comfort me. _But what if he doesn't? Will she hate me for the rest of her life?_

Tori's point of view

I was asleep in my bed when I heard my dad beating on my door. I quickly got up to answer. "Dad what's wrong it's like 10:30 at night." I tell him, "One of the Officers from my precinct call me about three kids who go to Hollywood Arts, since he knew both you and Trina go there and…" His voice trails off. "He said that there was..Um..a boy named Andre Harris and the he was beaten really badly. They had to rush him to County General." My dad said. "No. No. What kind of sick joke was he playing dad?" I ask as tears start to roll down my cheek. _It has to be a different Andre Harris. _I tell myself as I run back into my room to retrieve my phone to call Andre. My dad takes my hand. "Jade and Cat are at the hospital with him. Put on your shoes I'll drive you." My dad tells me. We take my dad's squad car and rush to the hospital with the lights flashing._ It's bad. My dad doesn't take his squad unless he's going to work._

When we arrive at the hospital the lady at the information desk isn't much help, until my dad reveals that he is both a family friend of Andre, Cat, and Jade; and a cop. "The two young ladies sustained minor bruises, but are otherwise okay. However, the young man was severely beaten and has yet to regain consciousness. He's in room 322." She tells us. I tear down the hall racing to the nearest elevator. When it takes too long to arrive I decide to run up the stairs. I emerge from the stairwell on the third floor to find another information desk. "Where's room 322?" I asked frantically. "It's to the right." The nurse tells me. I rushed down the hall to find the room door open._ It's not as bad as they're making it out to be. It just can't be._ I think to myself. I was wrong. I entered the room and see a battered Andre hooked up to a breathing machine. The scene is so surreal that I don't even notice Jade and Cat sitting on both sides of the bed. "Tori?" Jade says in a soft voice. "What are you doing here?" She continues. Her voice has no malice only concern. This is not Jade, at least not any Jade I know. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What happened to Andre?" I yell. Jade gets up and rushes towards me. Under normal circumstances I would be afraid, but right now I don't care. But to my disbelief she brings me into a hug. "Tori. We need to be strong for them." She whispers to me then motions over towards Andre and Cat. Cat hasn't even realize that I'm in the room. I feel my legs giving way, but Jade won't let me fall. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry I got you." Jade tells me as she helps me walk over to Andre's side. I see Cat holding Andre's hand I can tell she's praying. I put my hand on her shoulder doing my best to be strong like Jade said. At first she doesn't move, after a few moments she turns and looks up at me. "Tori. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Cat tells me. "Not it's not! You didn't do this to him." Jade tells her.

A few moments later Andre's parents arrive. The doctors instruct us to leave as only family was supposed be allowed in the room. However, this didn't stop Cat who just sits in the chair next to Andre's bed refusing to let go of his hand. Me and Jade go and stand next to my dad as he is speaking to one of the responding Officers. "From what Mrs. Valentine told us, her husband was laid off four months ago from his security job. Mr. Valentine then started drinking heavily and proceeded to physically abuse her. About two months ago he started physically abusing the children. Last night they had filed a missing persons report after finding a suicide letter from their daughter. According to Mrs. Valentine, the boy in there…" "His name is Andre. Andre Harris." My dad said correcting the officer. "Yes, Detective Vega. I'm sorry. According to Mrs. Valentine, Andre stopped her daughter's suicide attempt and brought her back home this afternoon. Mr. Valentine then went out drinking and upon returning home proceeded to physically assault everyone in the house. Andre had already left the Valentine household two hours prior to Mr. Valentine returning, but he returned and attempted to stop Mr. Valentine's rampage, and unfortunately you can see the result." The officer tells my dad. "Why did he come back?" I asked. "I called him." Jade said. "Cat tried to get me to leave and I was afraid that she might try to hurt herself again. So I called Andre to come back and help." Jade manages to force the words out through her tears. "If he hadn't come back…" She continues. "You all could have died and I don't think my baby would ever be able to live with himself if he allowed that to happen." Mrs. Harris tells Jade and hugged her tightly. She was right. Andre was the type of person who always put the needs of his family and friends ahead of his own.

Me and Jade are just sitting the waiting room. "Is this why you won't tells us what was going on with Cat?" I ask her. "No. I didn't know about the abuse. Cat told me that her parents were fighting a lot, but I never thought it was physical. Her parents had put her on some medicine that made her feel like zombie and she didn't want you all to see her like that." She responds. "But now that I think about it, Mr. Valentine may have wanted her on the medicine so he could calm that she was mentally unbalanced if she ever went to the cops." She added. My dad comes in and tells us 'it's time to go.' "But what about Andre." I ask. "Unfortunately there is nothing you can do for him by staying here all night. Besides you won't be able see him again until visiting hours. They're only allowing three people to stay in the room and right now that's his parents and Cat." He tells us. "Jade I called your parents to let them know that I'll be dropping you off." He adds. The ride home was a quiet one. We dropped Jade off and find ourselves back at home a short time after that. I want to believe this was all a bad dream and that when I wake up everything would be back to the way it was, but I know better. "I know this has to be tough on you, but know that we have the person responsible for this and we're going to make sure that he doesn't hurt anybody else." My dad tells me then kisses my forehead. I walk up stairs and just lay in my bed, I don't know how much time passes before finally fall asleep.

**Arthur's notes: So there it is. Andre is most likely in a coma. I going to try and included a POV for all main characters in the upcoming chapters.**

**And thanks LizzieH22**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadow of the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious

Tori's point of view

I was awaken by a phone call. "Andre?" I answer. "No. Tori. It's Jade." The voice on the other end says. I wanted it to be Andre. I needed to hear him say that he was ok. "Sorry Jade. How are you feeling?" I ask. She doesn't answer. "Jade are you still there?" "Yeah. I'm here. Look I need some one to go with me to Cat's house to get her cloths and stuff." She tell me. "But her dad is in police custody it's safe for her to go home." I tell her. "Never mind Vega, I should have known you wouldn't understand!" Jade says as she hangs up the phone. I call her back. She doesn't answer until the third try. "What! Vega!" Jade responds. "I'm trying to understand Jade just help me little." I tell her. "It's not rocket science. Would you want to return to the place where you saw someone you cared about get hurt trying to protect you." I can't believe I didn't think about that. "I'll be ready in 10 mins." I tell Jade. "You've got 5." She responds. Five minutes later Jade knock at my door. "Lets go." She says. I grab my keys and lock the door behind us. We drive in uncomfortable silence until Jade finally speaks. "If I start to do something stupid I may need you to stop me." She tells me. I nod in agreement. When we knock on the door Logan answers and hugs Jade. "How you are doing Logan?" Jade asks. "Forget about me, how's Andre?" He responds. "I talked to Cat this morning but he still hasn't woke up. We came to get some of Cat's things." She tells him. He steps to the side and let's us in the house. When we enter I can tell that there had been a serious fight in there. _The living room is a complete mess and is that blood on the couch. I think I'm going to be sick,_ _but I push my emotions down trying not to bring it to Jade's attention. Who knows how she would react. _"Where's your mom." I ask Logan. "She's down at the precinct apply for a restraining order. Just in case." He tells me. "Too little too late, but at least I won't have to deal with her while I'm getting Cat's things." Jade says. We head upstairs and put some of Cat's cloths in a duffel bag and grabbed her book bag. We walked outside just as Mrs. Valentine is pulling up. Jade tells me to hurried to the car and we leave without speaking to her.

When we arrived at the hospital we see Mr. Harris trying to comfort Cat. He calls Jade over to him and when Cat sees Jade she grabs a hold of her and starts to mumble. We can't make out what she saying though her tears, at first until it finally hits us. "They lost him. They lost him." She says over and over. A look of dread fills both me and Jade's faces. "But they got him back. He's still fighting to come back to us." Mr. Harris says trying to comfort her. "I appreciate you girls being here for my son, but I haven't seen or heard from Beck or Robbie." He says. "I'm sorry Mr. Harris. I haven't told them yet." Jade says. "Tori, can you call them and let them know what's going on?" She asked me. I nod and walk over to a quieter place to make my phone call.

Beck's point of view

I'm sitting in my RV watching some TV when I get a call from Tori. "What's up Tori?" I answer. She's hesitant to respond at first. "Are you okay Tori?" I ask. "It's Andre." She responds. I start to get a little worry because of the tone of her voice. "What's Andre?" I asked. "He's been in the hospital since last night." She tells me. "What? Why?" I asked. "You need to come down to County General we'll explain everything when you get down here. Bring Robbie." She says. I can tell she's crying on the other end. "All right we'll be there soon." I tell her and hang up the phone to call Robbie. "Hey Beck. How's it hanging?" Robbie responds when he answers the phone. "Look Andre's in the hospital get ready I'm on my way to pick you up." I tell him then hang up the phone before he has a chance to ask any questions. Not that I have any answers. When I pick up Robbie he asks all the questions I'm thinking, but I know we won't get any answers until we make it to the hospital.

When we get there Jade is waiting outside to talk to us. "How bad is he Jade?" Robbie asked. She doesn't say a word. She just wraps her arms around both of us. After a moment of awkward silence she clears her throat. "I need to tell you everything that happen before you see him." She told us. I could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she fought them back. We nodded in agreement. She told about how Andre had stopped Cat from committing suicide and talked her into going back home, unfortunately he didn't know the real reason she had tried to kill her. Otherwise he would have never taken her back there. And about how Cat's dad had been physically abuse her and her brother for months. All leading up to Andre fight with Mr. Valentine and his current condition now.

"Why didn't you call us Jade? We could have help." Robbie told her. "Help? How Robbie? Were you going to help cry?" She snaps at him. "We're here now and everything's going to be okay." I tell her. "How do you know that? This isn't some stupid movie where he'll magically wake up." She screams. "I know it's not, but stranger things have happen. You just have to have a little faith." I respond. "Look I'm sorry I just…I just…can't do this anymore." She stutter as she got up and start to walk away. "Robbie why don't you head up and check on Andre? Me and Jade will be right up." I tell him. Then I ran and caught up to Jade. "I can't do this Beck, I can't. Not alone." She tell me. "You're not." "Yes I am Beck. Andre's unconscious, Cat's just lost right now. Who do I have?" She responds. "Me, Tori, and Robbie." I tell her bring her into my arms. _I'm still in love with her, but now is not the time for that._ "We may not be in your starting lineup, but we're still on your team. Besides when Andre wakes up I'm sure he'd be happy to see all his friends." I tell her as I turn her back toward the hospital.

Robbie point of view

When I make it up to the room I saw Andre hooked up to a breathing machine, he looked like hell. "Look Andre. Robbie came." Cat say to him. "Andre says 'Hi' Robbie." She adds. She was trying so hard to pretend that everything was normal, but her eyes betrayed her. Tears were rolling down, but she just kept on talking to Andre as if they were carrying on a conversion. Even though he can't respond and I'm not even sure he can hear her. Tori walks in and puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me farther into the room. "Hey, Cat. Hey, Dre. Sorry bout that you know how hospitals creep me out, after the whole car surgery thing." I tell them. Cat nods and goes back to talking at Andre. Now I see why Jade freaked out down stairs. Tori walks over and sets a soda down on the table near Cat. "I'm sorry Robbie I didn't get you one. Would you like me to show you where the vending machines are?" Tori asked. I nod. She looks over to Cat. "Cat. I'll be right back. You want anything?" She asked her. The redhead quietly shakes her head 'No.' We turned to walk out the door when Cat calls to us, "You forgot to ask Andre if he wanted anything." She tells Tori. Tori wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned back to Cat. "Andre says that he wants us to make sure that you take care of yourself. So how about I go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." She tells Cat. Cat nods her head in agreement. And with that we leave the room. "Where are Jade and Beck?" Tori asked. "Jade needed some air and Beck decided to stay with her." I tell her. "How are you holding up?" I asked. "It's been hard. It's hard to see someone you care about hurt, it's even harder when you realize that there's nothing you can really do to help them." She says her voice cracking. "He was always there for me, and now there's nothing I can do to help him." She says with tears running down her face. "You know that us just being here means the world to him." I tell her pulling her into a hug.

"You'll see, everything will be better when he wakes up." I tell her. "But what if he doesn't?" She replies. "It hasn't even been a full day yet. Besides people wake up from comas years later sometimes. It's not that uncommon." I tell her. I mean for my words to be comforting but I can tell that she was saddened by the words 'years later.' She pushes away from me and dries her eyes. "The vending machines are right around the corner. I'm going to head down to the cafeteria and gets Cat something to eat." Tori says. "I'll walk with you if that's ok?" I asked. She nods. When we make it back to the room with Cat's food, Beck and Jade are there. "Cat you have to get some rest." Jade tells her. "I can't go back there. Not after…." Jade cuts Cat off using a comforting voice. "You can stay with me. I already have your things packed, they're in my car." Jade tells her wrapping her arm around Cat's shoulder. "But who's gonna stay with Andre." Cat asked. "I am." I respond. Beck put a hand on my shoulder. "We all will. We can take turns staying with him till he wakes." Beck adds.

No one's point of view

The friends took turns staying with Andre. One of them would come straight from school and stay with him to make sure that when he wakes up there would be a familiar face there to greet him. There was only one month left in the school year and the friends were confident Andre would be awake and performing at the End of the Year Jam. Just like everyone else. Days became a week and weeks soon became months with the only change in Andre's condition was that he can now breath on his own. According to the doctors Andre sustained injuries to his brain, and had three broken ribs, one of them pierced his lung. Now that his lung has healed, he no long needs the machine to help him breath. His friends are starting to slowly lose hope, well except for Cat who is by his side whenever she can be. Jade wonders if it's out of love or guilt, but fears that if she loses Andre then Cat won't be far behind. Beck is there to comfort Jade and help her through her fears, leave it to Andre to bring those two back together with out even trying.

Cat, Tori, and Jade spend the most time with Andre, even Trina came. She told Andre that he had missed her graduation and demand a gift. Beck had to physically restrain Tori to keep her from killing her sister, but Trina didn't care she just kept talking. "You've been in this stupid coma for two months now and I want my graduation present! I want…. I want…. I want my friend back!" Trina yelled bursting into tears. "We are friends, right? This is when you wake up and say 'Yes' Andre!" Trina continue to yell. Beck release Tori so she could comfort her sister.

Andre's point of view

I'm sitting in my office waiting on my 11 a clock meeting. "Andre! Nice to see again." Says a tall man. "Thomas! Why does security keep letting you in here?" I respond. "Come now Andre, we've done this song and dance now for what the last 5 years?" Thomas asked. "I'm not selling the company. It's not mine to sell, me and my friends built this from the ground up." I reply. "Look, you had a good run, but time's running out. It's time for you to make a decision. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go?" Thomas said. "You're acting weirder than unusual." I retort. Thomas picks up a picture off of my desk. "Mrs. Catharina Harris, she was a double platinum recording artists. But she gave it all up to start raising a family." He says soberly. "Me and Cat are happy with our lives." I tell him as I stand up and snatch the picture out of his hands. "What do you know about us anyway, Thomas?" I add. "That your life is perfect. Too perfect to be real." He retorts. "I've had enough of your nonsense." I tell him as I pick up my phone and call my secretary. "Debbie send security up right now I want Thomas off property if he comes back I want him arrested." I tell her. "Relax Andre. As I said were pressed for time. Perhaps a change of scenery may clear your mind." He tells me. And with that I find myself back at Hollywood arts standing in the same theater I graduated in. I look up to the stage and see all my friends standing up there. _But that was 15 years ago how the hell did I get here. _I ask myself. "Ladies and gentlemen a round of applause for our next graduate Mr. Andre Harris." I hear principal Helen say. I start to walk forward. "Sorry. She's not talking to you. She's talking to him." Thomas tells me extending his arm to point at a younger version of me running up to the stage. _This has got to be a dream. _I think to myself. "This is a dream, of sorts. You see you never actually graduated. The moments in your life in which you take the most joy and pride in never really happened." Thomas tells me. _How did he know what I was thinking and what does he mean?_ But before I can respond we are standing in a church. "Do you Andre Harris take Catherine Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live, till death do you part." The preacher said. "Now this was truly beautiful wedding, and the entertainment at the reception wasn't bad." Thomas says with a smirk.

"With kind of monster are you? How are you doing this?" I yell grabbing him by his collar. "No monster Mr. Harris. An angel in fact." He says with a laugh. "You expect me to believe that crap." I yelled at him. "My, my, my, in your younger days you're such a religious man. You would even take your grandmother to church after she went crazy. It had a soothing effect on her didn't it? Is that why it didn't seem weird that she was normal on your wedding day, oddly normal for her. And what of Logan? I mean on one side of the chapel is your crazy grandmother and on the other side is your wife's crazy brother and yet everything went absolutely perfect." He says. "Let's go celebrate Christmas." He adds. And with that I find myself standing in my Beverly Hills home. "Mr. Valentine it's good to see." I watch in confusion as I see myself speaking to my father-in-law. "It's good to see you too Andre. We missed you last year." Mr. Valentine responses. "Yeah I was in the studio, but that won't happen again. I can't stand being away from my family on Christmas." The younger me says to Mr. Valentine. _The truth is I've always hated my father-in-law. I don't know why, but something about his presence always made my blood boil._ "Yes I can imagine it most be hard being away from my loving daughter and beautiful grandchildren." Mr. Valentine says with a smile.

"Isn't he an asshole?" Thomas says. "If you're an angel then why are you cursing?" I asked. "Who decides what words are curse words, anyway? You know what, I'm getting off subject. You hate your father-in-law. I can't blame you personally, even though hate is too strong of an emotion for me, but seeing how he beat Cat and cause her to attempt suicide. I can see why you would feel hatred." Thomas says. "That never happened! I would never let that happen!" I yelled. "Oh but it did. You did your best to stop it, which brings us here. To all the memories I have just shown you. Andre, right now you're hanging on the edge of life and death. You tried to stop Mr. Valentine from beating Cat and Jade; and he beat the shit out of you. You've spent the last two months in a coma. And now your body is starting to shut down." He tells me. "So where I'm I? Is this hell?" I asked swallowing a knot in my throat. "Not at all Andre. This is heaven." He responds. "This is your reward for being a good person and living a good life." He added. "To live a life for all of eternity and know that it's fake? To know I failed? That doesn't sound like heaven to me." I respond. "Heaven is different for each person, this is the one you created. It's like I said before it's time to make a decision. Do you want to stay here in your perfect world or would you like to go back to the land of the living. Just know that if you do decide to stay here all memories of me and everything that I've said to you will disappear and this world will become real again, but if you decide to go I can't tell you what your future may hold. You may never end up with Cat. You may never end up being a recording artist or producer, much less a major player in a Recording label that you and your friends built. You may be alone forever. The world of the living could be filled with nothing but pain and disappointment for you." He tells me. Instantly we're back in my office. "In two days I will return for your answer. You should also know that the way out isn't easy either and should you fail to make it out, you won't be allowed back in." He added. And with that he vanishes leaving me standing alone in my office to contemplate everything that has just been revealed to me.

I cancel the rest of my meetings and headed home to my family. _This can't be happening. None of that was true. _"Andre? What are you doing home so early?" Cat asked. "I was at work and I just needed to see you." I answered lifting her up and spinning around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me. "If you two don't stop with that sappy nonsense I'm going to puke." Says Jade. "Leave them alone. I bet Beck does sappy things like that for you all the time." Tori tells Jade. "Only when he feels like getting stabbed." Jade responds. "Hey Jay. Hey Tor." I tell them. "I thought you were meet new artists today." Cat says. "I was, but…." I tail off. Cat stand on her toes and puts her hand on my forehead. "Are you okay Andre? You look pale." Cat says with a look of concern in her eyes. I put one hand on her waist and use the other to keep her chin up and kiss her. Slowly and passionately. I put my other hand on her waist and pull her closer, attempting to remove even the smallest amount of space from in-between us. She puts her arms around my neck as our tongue battle for dominance. When we pull away, out of need for air, she slaps me on my arm. "Why did you do that in front of our guest?" She asked. "I just need to be close to you." I answer. Cat kisses me softly on the lips. "You'll just have to wait till we're alone. Mr. Harris." She said with giggle. " I love you, Mrs. Harris." I respond. "I know." Cat says with a smile and walks into the kitchen.

"Well it's a good thing the kids were out back. Didn't look like you were going to keep it PG Harris." Jade said with a smirk. "Yeah Dre that was a little awkward." Tori added. "Sorry. You just don't know how much I missed her." I tell them. "Missed her? You were only at work for like 5 hours." Jade respond. "Aww, I understand. Robbie tell me that he 'missed me' after he comes back from the store, sometimes." Tori said with a smile. "That's because the nerd thinks that you might come to your senses before he can make it back and is just happy you're still there." Jade says with a laugh. "Why can't you say one nice thing about my husband." Tori asked her. Just then a little brunette girl with glasses runs in asked Tori if she can have some candy. "He's got a cute kid." Jade responds reaching in her purse and pulling out piece of candy for the girl. "Thanks Aunt Jade." The girl says giving Jade a hug. "Yea. Yea. Now go back outside and play with your cousins." Jade tell the child after briefly returning her hug. "Okay. Hi uncle Andre." The child says waving and running toward the kitchen. "Hi Melissa." I respond. "That's just great Jade now she going to be hyper the rest of the day." Tori says. "You're welcome." Jade responses smiling.

_Even if this life is fake why in God's name would I want to leave it._ I thought as I walk into the kitchen. Cat was fixing the children snacks, I walked over to the back door and I watched as the four children played in the back yard. There was Melissa (Robbie and Tori's daughter), William (Beck and Jade's son), and me and Cat's twins Jaden (our son) and Rebecca (our daughter). The kids waved at me and went back to playing. "Are you sure you're okay?" Cat asked. "Yeah. Just thinking of how bless I'm. I mean, I have the world's greatest wife, two great kids, and great friends." I tell her. "You deserve it." She tells me kissing my cheek and putting her arm around my waist and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. My mind goes back to Thomas' words, "This is your reward for being a good person and living a good life."_ But was I, a good person? Did I real deserve this life?_

**Author Note: Sorry if this wasn't a good chapter, but I wanted to post something. The title came from the Linkin Parks song of the same name. And it has me seriously contemplating letting Andre die. Especially the verses that says: "And cards and flowers on your window, your friends all pleaded for you to stay, sometimes beginning aren't so simple, sometimes goodbyes the only way." You can kind of imagine seeing flowers and cards in a hospital room around a comatose patient as their heart monitor flat lines and friends and family plead for them to stay with them. Sorry not usually this dark. We'll just have to see where the story goes. Please read and review let me know what you think.**

**Happy Easter and God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious

André's point of view

The next two days I spent with my family and friends. Hoping the if I wasn't alone Thomas won't reappear. Now, Cat and the kids were asleep, I couldn't help watching Cat as she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, but I began to wonder about the 'Real Cat.' _Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she happy?_ I suddenly found myself alone in a park, 'The park' where it all started. "Have you reach a decision yet?" Thomas asked. "Are Jade and Cat okay?" I ask. "I can't answer that." Thomas responded. "Why?" I ask. "There are a number of reason why, but I'm not here to answer your questions. You're here to answer mine." He responds. "I want to stay. I want to be with my wife and children. But I can't if I don't know if they're okay. I wouldn't deserve this world if they were hurt because of me. I was the one who called Jade and put her in danger, and I was selfish to tell Cat I would kill myself if she committed suicide. She was will to endure abuse cause she didn't want me to die with her. All so that I could see her face, her smile that hid her pain." I tell him. "But you didn't know the truth André." "What difference does that make? I should have known that something else was wrong. How can I honestly say that I've loved her this long and couldn't tell when her smile was a fake." I tell him. "You want to stay, but you're going. Do you understand what little senses that makes? You're giving up a life of happiness. Your wife and children. For what? You could be paralyzed back there or have major brain damage and be trapped in a body you can't control. She may never love you, still you're willing to risk it? Stop trying to make yourself a martyr." Thomas yells. "I'm not. My family and friends wouldn't want me to just accept this life, no matter how perfect it was, not as long there was still hope. So quit trying to change my mind and tell how I get back." I respond. "Freewill is a beautiful thing sometime, and other times it just allows people to be stupid." Thomas says with a smirk. "About getting back. When I said it wouldn't be easy I didn't mean giving up paradise was the hardest part. The hardest part is reaching the surface before your body dies." Thomas added. "What do…." But before I could finish Thomas pushes me over the edge. I find myself sinking into a dark abyss that seems as vast as the ocean. Unable to move a muscle I sink deeper and deeper until I finally hit the bottom. The darkness quickly changes to dirt around me and my muscles loosen. I quickly started claw up through the dirt towards the surface.

I can feel every breath my body takes as if it was my last, as I tried to pull myself through the dirt. Willing myself to see my loved ones again. I'm not sure how long I've been digging, but I slowly start to feel as if I'm suffocating and every motion becomes harder and harder to make. I feel my fingers break through to the surface, but I have nothing left to continue. The dirt around me feels as if it's turned to quicksand dragging me back down towards the bottom. _Will I spend all eternity there_. As my last shred of hope falls. I feel a hand pulling me up towards the surface. "Come on now son don't you die on me." A voice demands. My muscles are so weak, but I struggle even harder at this urging. Fighting with all my might till I see a white flash. _Did I make it? _I think to myself. My eyes feel too heavy to open and my muscles too weak to move, but there's a voice. No, voices. I used it last bit of my strength to open my eyes to a bright blinding light, there are people dressed in white all around me. _I didn't make it, but am I back in heaven? _One of the people finally noticed my eyes and speaks. "Welcome back to the world of the living my young friend. You gave us all quite a scare." I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. "It's okay son. Get some rest." the person says to me.

Beck's point of view

It's six in the evening and I'm stand in the waiting room with Mr. Harris, we were both forced out of André's hospital room when it became overran with doctors after his heart monitor flatlined. Today was my day to spend with André until one of his parent got in from work. Mr. Harris had arrive two minutes before André started to flatline. It's been almost 45 min. and no one has told us anything. Mr. Harris puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me everything's going to be fine as tears streamed down his face. Now I see where André gets it from, that ability to comfort others even when you feel like you're breaking inside. 15 more minutes pass before a doctor finally comes to speak to us. "Sorry for your wait Mr. Harris, but your son is stable and has regained consciousness. We began running a battery of tests to ascertain if there was any brain damage. And I'm happy to say that there appears to be none. He is having trouble speaking but this is simply due to the fact that he hasn't spoken in two months. We gave him some ice chips to help soothe his throat but what's best for him right now is some rest. However, he refuses to go to sleep until he can see his parents." the doctor says with a big smile. Mr. Harris races down the hall and I'm right on his heels, when we reach his room André tries to set up, but the nurse forces him back down. "Dad. Beck." He manages to choke out. His voice is rough but I'm happy just to hear it. Mr. Harris runs up and hugs André. "Dude. You're alive!" I yelled with tears running down my face. Not giving a damn who sees me cry. A nurse steps in front of me. "I understand that you're happy, but too much excitement can be bad for him right now." She says. I nod and do my best to calm down.

Later on, André had ate more ice chips and his voice sound a little more normal. "Are Jade and Cat okay?" He asked. "Yeah man. They're fine thanks to you. Your real hero you know that?" I tell him. He looks out the window. "You can't be a hero when you're the one who put them in danger." He responds. But before I can ask him what he's talking about Mrs. Harris comes in. I decide to give them some family time and get up to leave. "Beck? Can you not tell the others I'm wake yet?" André asked. "Are you kidding me. Jade would rip off my head if I didn't tell her, even if we are back together." I said forgetting he didn't know. "It's great to hear you two are back together, but I'm not up for more visitors at the moment." He responds. "Right. I'll tell them that they can't come till tomorrow since the doctor did say you need your rest." I tell him. "Thanks bro." He says forcing a smile. I can tell that something's wrong, but he could genuinely be tried. I head home and call Jade along the way. "Jade. Where are you?" I ask her when she picks up her phone. "At home with Cat and Tori. Why? Did something happened to André?" I can hear to fear in her voice. "He's awake Jade. I talked to him myself. And the doctors said there were no signs of brain damage." I tell her. I can't help but laugh at the good news, but she doesn't respond. "Jade are you there? Did you hear what I said? Jade?"

Jade's point of view

Before I knew it I had dropped my phone. Cat and Tori were staring at me with concern looks on their faces. "Jade? Jade? What's wrong?" Tori yells while shaking me. "He's awake? He's awake!" I scream. Tori and Cat hug one another laughing and crying hysterically. I too find myself crying tears of joy._ Oh God it never felt so good to cry. André was awake, Beck had spoken with him himself. Oh shit Beck._ I quickly pick up my phone. "Beck are you still there?" I asked. "Yeah. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked. "Yeah. I just dropped my phone. Look we're on our way down to the hospital right now." I tell him. "No. You can't go right now. The doctors said he needed his rest so you can't see him until tomorrow. I'm on my way home right now." He says. "I don't care what the doctor said I'm going to see him." I respond. "But Jade he needs his rest and he can barely talk, it's best if we wait till tomorrow. Think about what's best for André, plus we can all go together." He says. "Okay, but we're going as soon as visiting hours start." I tell him after taking a deep breath. "That sounds good to me. I'll call Robbie right now. Bye, Jade I love you." Beck responds. "You too." I tell him and hang up my phone.

"Come on lets go. We can probably make it to the hospital in 10 mins." Tori screams. "Beck says the doctors want him to get some rest so we can't see him until tomorrow. But we're all going tomorrow." I tell her. "Tomorrow!" "Yes Tori. Tomorrow. I don't like it either, but it's what's best for André." I explain. Tori wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yeah. It's not like we have to wait months to speak to him. I think I need some of water." Tori says and starts to leave the room. "Vega! Phone!" I exclaim and reach out my hand. "Please Jade just let me call him." She begs. "I want to speak to him too, but it's best if André gets his rest now." "You're right Jade." Tori responds placing her phone in my hand and leave the room. I notice Cat is just sitting quietly on the couch. "Bet you can't wait to see him tomorrow." I tell her sitting down next to her and nudging her side. "I'm not going." Cat responds. "What do you mean you're not going. We practically had to drag you away from his side and now that he's awake you don't want to see him?" "This is all my fault." "No…." I start to say but Cat cuts me off.

Cat's point of view

"Yes it is. If I had never been born my family would still be together and André would've never gotten hurt. Why didn't he just let me die? Why wouldn't both of you just stay away from me? Your lives would've been so much better. Even Mr. and Mrs. Harris looked after me even though I'm the reason that their son is in the hospital. And now André probably hates me." I scream. Tori comes racing back into the room. "André doesn't hate you and no one blames you for this." Jade says. Tori sits down next to me and puts her hand on my back and nods in agreement. "Why doesn't anybody hate me? If I would've just told the truth…." I start to say before. Jade cuts me off. "Enough. We've been over this time and time again. It's true that mistakes were made, but people make mistakes we're only human. And the only one responsible for what happened to André is your father." Jade yells standing to her feet. "I'm going to see him tomorrow, I'm not gonna make you come if you don't want to. But we both know that he'll be worried if you're not there." She adds.

Tori's point of view

Me and Jade didn't want to push Cat. We both knew that thing would get better after André was out of the hospital. The next day Me, Jade, Beck, and Robbie tried to decide who was going to stay with Cat, her outburst yesterday had us worried she might do something crazy. "It should be me, Beck, and Robbie." Jade says. "Why?" I yell. "Cause we've known him longer." She says matter-of-factually. "But he's my best friend." I yell. "He's a best friend to all of us. This is why we're having this discussion." Beck said trying to calm things down. "Why doesn't Cat want go again?" He adds. "It doesn't matter why and we're not gonna force her. I just think someone needs to stay her while we see André." Jade says. "Why are you automatically include?" I ask. "I have been one of his best friends since junior high, I'm going and I'll stab anyone who says differently. Anyone." Jade says with malice in her voice and a pair of scissors in her hand. Me, Robbie, and Beck back away slowly with our hands in the air. Finally Robbie volunteers to stay with Cat. "I can take her to the movies or something and go see André when you guys get back." He says. "This isn't a date Shapiro just keep an eyes on her." Jade snaps.

When we got to André's room Sikowitz was there talking to him about something. When André saw us he said, "Look sis, mommy and daddy aren't fighting anymore." Referring to the fact that Jade and Beck were back together. The joke was lame, but I can't help but laugh. "You're seem to be feeling better today." Beck says. Earning him a glare from Jade. "Well children I shall see you in the fall." Sikowitz says getting up to leave. "You don't have to leave Sikowitz. Stay for awhile." I tell him. "Oh but I must. I need to see a man about a kangaroo. Merry Christmas." He says walking out the door. "Merry Christmas, but it's the beginning of July." I tell them. There's a brief moment of silence as we stare at the door our crazy teacher just left out of. "You do realize that none of us even questioned the 'Kangaroo thing.'" André says with a smile cause us all to laugh. "Dre. I've miss you so much." I says wiping a few tears from my eyes. "Will I've been here for the last two months." He says jokingly. "That's not funny!" Me and Jade scream in unison. "You know if you get them both mad then I can't help you." Beck says quickly. Trying to ease the tension. André staring at Jade with a look of concern. She finally snap at him, "What are you looking at Harris." André was awake and the old Jade was back. "Jade….I'm….I'm sorry I put you in danger." He answer her. We all could tell André blamed himself and was trying to carry the burden alone. "Shut up you stupid jackass." Jade screamed. Surprising both me and Beck. "Look neither of us knew what was really going on. It was stupid of us to think we could solved all her problems, we're just a couple of teenagers." Jade starts until Beck cuts her off. "No it wasn't. Both of you only wanted to protect Cat and that's what you did. Her dad can't hurt them anymore. He's in jail and thanks to both of you, Cat's safe."

"Been practicing your speeches while I was out?" André says with I smile. "Well it's not 'Singing makes everything better,' but it'll do." Beck says with a laugh. We talking for hours trying to avoid the elephant in the room, are not in the room I mean. Finally André asked where Cat was? I didn't know how to tell him she didn't want to see him, she blamed herself for what happen. "She has a cold and didn't want to get you sick. Robbie's looking after her." Jade says. André stares into her eyes. "You're a great actress, but I can always tell when you're lying." He tells her. "Cat's just overwhelmed right now." Beck says. "I didn't think she'd what to see me, anyway. In the end I did abandoned her." He mumbles to himself barely loud enough for anyone to hear. My heart breaks for him, but I honestly don't know what to say about it, so I change the subject. "What did Sikowitz want?" I asked. "Principle Helen and Sikowitz agree that if I can pass all my remaining exams I'll be a senior." He tells us with a smile, it's fake you can tell he's still depressed about Cat not being here. "That's great man. Senior year would suck if you weren't there with us." Beck says. Just then the nurse walks in. "My aren't you popular today. First a business man, then a hobo, and now your friends." She says with a smile as she checks André vitals. "Who's was the business man?" I asked. We all knew the Hobo was Sikowitz. "It was a guy from the record label that sign me when I was a sophomore." André says.

Robbie's point of view

I'm really start to believe that I'm the wrong person for this job. "I have to pee." Cat says getting up to go to the bathroom. We were just sitting in my living room in silence watching 'Friends with Benefits.' "Okay." I respond getting up to follow her to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I gonna wait outside the door." I respond. "I can go to the bathroom by myself Robbie, I'm not a child!" She yells. "You act like one all the time." Rex says. "Let cut the chiz princess we're here to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He adds. "Rex!" I yell. "What. You know she not as dumb as she pretends to be. She knew why, and if you started lying to her you'll lose her trust. Beside I had to cancel three dates tonight." Rex says. "I'm sorry guys." Cat says. "Don't be sorry, be careful you dizzy redhead. People are will to risk everything for you so don't throw it away." Rex tells her. "Kay, Kay." She responds while wiping a few tears away and turning towards the bathroom. "Was it really that easy?" I ask Rex. "Hell no. With a normal person it's not that easy and that chick's crazy. But if you keep treatin' her like she broken she'll feel just as hopeless as she did before." Rex responds. "That's pretty deep Rex." I tell him. "Sensitive, smart, and sexy, that's me. Now if I could stop you from bring down my game I'd have all da honeys." He says.

When Cat comes back in I had to know why she did want to see André. Tori and Jade ready didn't go into any details about why, they just said she was stressed. We were sitting in silence with the movie still on pause when I asked her, "Cat? Why did you want to go and see André?" "He wouldn't want to see me." She responds. "You're joking right? Beck told us the first thing he asked after he woke up was if you and Jade were okay." I tell her. "It's a lie. Beck's just trying to hide the fact that André hates me." Cat screams with tears running down her face. "Damn it Rob! You had to asks didn't you." Rex yells.

Trina's point of view

I arrive at Robbie's house to pick up Cat, I would've went with them to see André. But I had a photo shoot for a magazine ad and the photographer said I'd be fired if I miss it. Tori had called and asked me to pick Cat up on my way in, since Jade and Cat were spending the night at our house. I honestly don't mind have Cat over at all, but I get tried of Jade's insults. How did a Gank like her end up with friends like Cat, André, Robbie, and Tori, not to mention a boyfriend like Beck. When I got to the door I heard the puppet yelling at Robbie, which is actually pretty standard. I check the door it was unlocked, Robbie knew I was coming, so I went in and saw Cat crying on the floor. "Robbie! What the hell did you do?" I yell. "Nothing I swear." He responded. "Liar! You did something otherwise she wouldn't be crying!" I tell him still yelling. "I didn't mean to make her cry honest. Please don't tell Jade." He begs. "Right now Jade is the least of your worries. What. Did. You. Do?" I say to him grabbing him by his collar. "We were talking about André. She thinks he hates her, I was just trying to tell her she's wrong." Robbie answers looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I instantly let go of him and walk over to Cat. "Hey Kitty Cat." I say to her kneeling beside her. She looks up and throws her arms around my waist. "He hates me. I know he does. He has to." She sobs. "I don't think so Kitty. I just got off the phone with Tori not that long ago and she said he asked about you." I tell her wiping the tears from her eyes. "There no need to rush. He's back and he's not going anyway so you can talk to him whenever you're ready. Now how about I get a smile. We're having a sleepover to night remember." I add. I truth is I don't know what's going to happen, but my words seem to comfort her. We get up and leave. I tell Robbie 'I'm sorry' on our way out. I think I'm more protective of Cat than I am of Tori.

André's point of view

Robbie had drop by later that night after Beck, Tori, and Jade had left. "Hey André. Sup Dre." Robbie and Rex call respectively. "Sup guys." I answers. "Is it cool if we crash here tonight?" Robbie asks. "That's up to you man. Personally I can think of other place I'd rather be." I responds. "Word." Rex says. I roll my eyes. "So is Cat feeling better?" I ask. Robbie's answers surprises me. "No. She thinks you hate her." "What? Why would she think that?" I ask. "Who knows how Cat's brain works? But that's why she didn't come see you, she's afraid you hate her." He says. "I can't hate her Robbie. I'm in love with her." I tell him. "No shit Sherlock. Who did know that beside maybe afro and cheekbones." Rex responds. "How did you know?" Robbie asked Rex. "Cause I've got eyes fool." Rex yell. "Look, you should call her." Robbie tells me. I can't help but laugh, I unlock my phone and toss it to him. "Check the call log." I tell him. He looks at it. "And she never answered once or called back." I add. "Sorry man." He says. "There's nothing to be sorry about I knew the risks when I came back." I responds. Robbie looks at me confused. "What risks and came back from where?" He asked. "Nothing man I'm just not thinking straight right now." I tell him. "That's understandable." He answers. "I'm gonna get some sleep if you want to bail I understand." I say turning over in my bed. "I'm good." He says laying down on the cot my dad used to sleep on the other night.

I wake up in a panic and survey my surrounds, sweat is dripping from my forehead and I can feel tears in my eyes. "Dude are you okay?" Robbie asks. "Yeah. Just a bad dream." I responds. "Who are Jaden and Rebecca?" He asks. "Who?" I ask, confused by the fact he knew those names. "Jaden and Rebecca. You screamed out those names then Cat's. Who are they?" He says. I fight the tears at the mention of my children's names. How could I have abandoned them. _But they weren't real, _I tell myself. I instantly start to think about the day they were born, their first words Rebecca's was 'daddy' and Jaden's was 'mommy,' their first steps, first day of school. I notice Robbie staring at me waiting for an answer. "Not sure just part of the dream I guess." I lied getting up and heading to the bathroom. I wash my face and stare into the mirror, the dream replays in my head even though I try to force it out. _I'm in the park with Cat and the kids. The twins are on the swing and me and Cat are sitting on a bench watch them smiling. The sky start to turn dark and the wind pick up. "Hurry and get the twins." Cat says. I run toward them, but I can't reach them. I look back and see them stand beside Cat. "Daddy come back." Jaden yells. "Please don't leave us daddy. Don't you love us?" Rebecca cries. "André don't go." Cat scream. I race back to them, but the ground starts to crumble underneath me. In the end the only thing I can do is call out their names as I feel myself sinking into the dark abyss. _I feel a tear roll down my cheek, _15 years, how can two months equal 15 years? How the hell do I pretend it wasn't real? It was real to me. They were real to me. I was a husband and a father and I threw all away for this. _I think to myself. "André you okay in there?" Robbie asked through the door. "Yeah, man I'm fine go back to sleep." I respond. Then I splash some water on my face and walk out. I don't dare go back to sleep. I can't even close my eyes without seeing their facing and hear their voices. I find myself thinking about the world I leave behind, how me and Cat were always close. About her smile, her kisses, the kids, and warmth of her body sleeping next to me every night. "Earth to André." Robbie says waving his hand in my face. "Yeah. What?" I ask. "You zoned out for awhile there. You've just been sitting in your bed staring off into space for like the last three hours. What's up?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. "Robbie have ever wonder what heaven was like."

**Arthur's notes: I had writer's block when I wrote this chapter so I'm worried I force it a little bit. Please read and review let me know what you like. Sorry for the delayed update. So André has been awake a little more than a day and he already miss his other life. Will the dreams stop?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Another Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious

Andre's point of view

I sit in my hospital room going stir-crazy. I've only been awoke for three days, and the doctors say I won't be release until their sure I'm okay. I try to find anything to keep me busy, that is when I don't have the random visits from family or friends. I went for a jog a few hours after Robbie had left, but when I got back the nurses were freaking out. "Where have you been?" One asked. "Just for a jog, I was only gone like 15 minutes." I answer. "You're not suppose to be running around outside. If you feel the need to exercise we can arrange for you to visit the rehab gym, so we can monitor you and insure that you don't get hurt. Okay." The other nurse tells me. "Sorry. I didn't think it would be a big deal, but I'll use the gym until I'm released." I respond. It start to feel more like I'm in prison than a hospital. I understand the concern, but I have never had my freedom restricted like this before. I go back to my room and start doing pushups on the floor, I'm not even counting it's just something to take my mind off of things. I'm not sure how much time had passed when someone yells at me. "What did I just say awhile ago!" The voice says. I fall flat on my face then look up and see the nurse who told me about the rehab gym.

"Sorry. I just need something to do, I feel like I'm going crazy." I tell her. "Well you're driving me crazy." She responds. She looks over to a chair where my guitar is sitting. "Why don't you just play that?" She says pointing to the guitar. "I didn't want to disturb anyone." I respond. "Are you any good?" She asked. "I'd like to think so." I tell her. "There grab it and follow me." She says. I do as I'm told and she leads me to a room on the sixth floor with about 15 children playing in it. She goes and speaks with the nurse watching them, then calls me over and we stand in front of the room. "Children can I have your attention?" She says. "Yes. Ms. Jessica." The children respond in unison. "Nurse Amy has bought someone to see you, his name is Andre and he's going to play a song for you." Jessica continue. Amy push me forward. "Dang girl." I tell her and the children laugh. "So what kind of song would you like to hear." I asks the children. "A funny one." One child yells. "I know the perfect one I use to sing it to my kids….I mean, I would sing it to my kids, if I had any." I respond.

"_I wish that I knew a funny song_

_I'd sing it so you could laugh all night long_

_My favorite letter's 'J'_

_I like tuna fish flay _

_I need to wash my dog with some blue shampoo." _

The kids all laugh. "Wait. Here's the real song." I tell them as I start to strum 'Favorite Foods.'

"_What I like about cheese_

_Is that you can put it on veggies_

_and it tastes…mhm mhm so good._

_I like to talk about food_

'_cause it's my favorite thing to do every treat from yellow to blue_

_red and green so let's all sing _

As I sing, I look at the children's smile faces. It reminds me of the time Cat and I performed for Jaden and Rebecca's kindergarten class. When I finish the song Jessica walks over to me. "Thank you Andre." Jessica says. "Wasn't that good kids?" She continued. "Yeah." They answered in unison. "Now it's time for you all to get some rest." Jessica says. "Can we hear some more songs before we go to sleep." A little girl asked. "I'm sorry, but it's time for rest." Jessica response sweetly. "Can Andre come back tomorrow?" A little boy asked. "I'm not sure. Andre is a patient too." Jessica says. "Of course I can." I tell them. Me and Amy say our goodbyes and head back down stairs. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were a father." She tells me with a smile. "Maybe in another life." I respond.

Later that night I had a dream, but unlike the last one it was peaceful. _Me, Cat, and the twins were sitting in our living room making up random songs. Cat leans over and kisses me, the kids scream 'eew,' I laugh and return her kiss earning us another 'eew.' We watch a movie and Cat's lays her head in my lap as we watch. The kids end up falling asleep on the floor. "You know I have to put they in bed?" I tell her. "Yeah, but can we stay like this just a little while long? At least until the movie ends." She says. "Of course we can." I respond. After the movie ends Cat sits up and kisses me again. "What was that for?" I ask. "Because I love you, silly." She giggles. I smile, "I love you too." I respond. I take the kids upstairs, tuck they in and kiss their foreheads. I turn around and see Cat standing at the door with a huge smile. "I remember when you were nerves about being a father." She says. "Having you around makes everything easier." I tell her. I lean in for a kiss_…I'm awaken by a knock at the door. "I'm sorry my musical friend did I disturb you?" Sikowitz asked. _YES! _I think to myself. "Nah, no at all come in Sikowitz." I respond. "I have your projects and just want to give they to you, so you could start as soon as possible." He says. "Besides your exams, you will need to write one play and one song." He adds. "Sounds easy enough." I respond. "Good to hear. I look forward to reading them." Sikowitz says. "Well, I'm off." He adds. After handing me the assignment guidelines. "Wait Sikowitz. What happen with the kangaroo?" I asked. "The guy didn't have any left. Then he tried to sell me a manatee, I told him there's no way I'm buying a manatee from a guy in a van. Not since Florida." He responds. "I mean, what would I do with a manatee?" He adds while leaving. _What were you gonna do with a kangaroo? _I think to myself.

I head over to the gym and start to do a workout. Nothing major just a lot of sit-ups, pushups, and running on the treadmill. "At least we can keep an eye on you in here, in case you hurt yourself." Amy says. "Hey, don't you ever get a day off?" I asks. "It's nice to see you too." She responds. "I haven't seen your parents around." She adds. "That's not how I meant it and they had to go back to work. Private hospital rooms aren't cheap." I respond. "Relax, you can pay them back when you're famous Rock star. Besides in a few more days Mr. Harris you won't have to put up with me." She says with a smile. "In a few days you get a day off?" I ask. "No, moron. You get to leave, if there are not setbacks. Don't forget you promised those kids you'd come back today." She responds. "I am. I just wanted to grab a quick workout first." I tell her. "Don't disappoint them Andre, and be sure to grab a shower before you visit." She responds while leaving. "Funny!" I yell at her. I do grab a shower and call Tori before visiting the kids.

Trina's point of view

It was round 9 in the morning we're sitting in the living room watching 'The Hangover' and laughing our asses off. Jade had be surprisingly civil since she arrived, when Tori's phone rings. "It's Andre." She says look at the caller I.D. Cat quickly jumps to her feet. "I have to use the bathroom." Cat yells before Tori can answer her phone, and runs upstairs. Jade heads up after her while Tori answers her phone. _**(Tori's side of the conversion) **_"Hey Dre. No. You didn't wake me, we're just sitting around watching a movie. Yeah. Me, Trina, Jade, and Cat. Well she not in the room right now. Did you call just to speak to her? No. I'm no mad I'm wondering what's up. Of course I will. So, all you need is your keyboard and laptop. I drop them off in a few hours. So, you have to write one song, one script, and take your base courses exams? Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Later." She says hanging up her phone. "What did Andre want?" I asked. "Sikowitz gave Andre his projects and he wants to start on them as soon as possible, but he needs some things from his house and both his parents are at work." She answers. "I can drop them off. I still haven't had a chance to see him yet." I tell her. "Good, we can leave in an hour." She responds. "Leave for where?" Jade asked as her and Cat came down the stairs. "Andre needs some stuff from his house and we're going to drop them off. Want to come?" I ask. Cat begins to stare at the floor and the room is filled with uncomfortable silence. "I can't. I need to get my stuff ready." Cat says still looking at the floor. "Ready for what?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm gonna go back home. I miss Logan and mom. And I can't rely on you guys forever." Cat answers. "There is no way in hell…." Jade starts but I cut her off. "That's a great idea, if you think your ready. But if your not don't rush it, I like having someone to talk to." "Hello, I do live here." Tori responds. I roll my eyes. "I think I am." Cat says. "Fine. I'll help you with your things, but if you need anything, even just someone to talk to call us." Jade says putting arm around Cat's shoulder.

An hour later we went and got Andre's things from his little sister, April. She and her older cousin Jay Jay were watching Andre's crazy grandmother. Then we went to the hospital, but when we reached Andre's room no one was there. Tori went and asked the nurse at the desk where he was, but she didn't know either. Another nurse came walking down the hall and recognized Tori. "You're Andre's friend right? I'm Amy" She said. "You were the one who checked on him the other day. Do you know where he is?" Tori asked. "Yeah. He was up in the children's wing playing songs for them, last I check. He should be down soon though." She answers. Almost as if on cue we hear him call to us. "The Vega sisters. Nice to see you." Andre says walking down the hall with his guitar. We enter his room together. "So, how much long till you get out of here? I ask. "Nice to see you too Andre. Oh thank you Trina." He responds. "Do I really have to say it, I'm sure Tori told you about my little outburst." I tell him. "Nah. And by the way Trina. We are." He says. "I know. So look, Cat decided to go back home today." I tell him. "Rob told me she thinks I hate her, but she won't talk to me." He responds looking absolutely defeated. Tori sit next to him and tries to comfort him. "What about you? I hear you're a model now." He says forcing a smile.

Cat's point of view

Beck and Jade drove me home, when we pull into the driveway Logan came out to see who it was. When he saw me get out he rush over and hugs me. I hadn't see him since that night, I had talk to him on the phone, but I can't face him. Just like Andre, he did his best to protect me often take the full force of our father's drunken rage. I remember I had asked him why one day. _"Because, it the big brothers job to look after his little sister." He told me._ "Are you okay?" I asked avoiding eye contact. "I'm great, my little sister's home." He says with a big smile. When we went in side my mom was drying dishes she dropped the one in her hand as soon as she saw me, it shatter on the floor as she ran over and hugged me. Jade and Beck had grab my bags, I only had three. Two duffel bags of cloths and my book bag and took them to my room. They silently watched our reunion before leaving. "Remember Cat. Call if you need anything." Jade yells as she shuts the door. My mother hasn't let go of me yet and now Logan is hugging both of us, she finally finds her voice and speaks. "I've missed you so much kitten." She says. "I know mom, I'm so sorry. I…." She cuts me off. "None of that now." She says breaking our embrace and leaning back to look at me. "I have my kitten back. That's all that matters." She adds.

We sit in comfortable silence, that is until Logan asked about Andre. "He's been awake for about four days now." I respond. "Is he okay? How is he?" He asked. When Logan had his moments of sanity he was very serious. "I haven't seen him yet." I tell him. "Why not?" Mom asks. "We're just not speaking right now." I respond. "But you and him were so close. After Jade and Beck started date, you and Andre were always together. You made such a cute cou…." My mom starts before I cut her off. "I'm gonna go lie down. I feel like I haven't slept I my own bed in years." I tell them forcing a smile. She nods and kisses my forehead, Logan gives me another hug and I run upstairs to my room.

Everything is just like I had left it the night I was…. The night before the fight. I walk over to my bed and pick up a picture frame off my dresser and look at it. It was photo booth pictures of me and Andre the summer before we started at Hollywood Arts. _(Flashback) Jade's father had force her to go on a family vacation and Andre was leaving for some music camp in a week. I was going to be alone. Jade wouldn't be back until a week after Andre left and Andre would return a week after that. I was sitting at home feeling depressed when someone knock at the door. When I answered it Andre was standing there. "Can you come with me? He asked. "Where?" "It's a surprise. Can you come?" He responded. "Let me check with my mom first." I tell him and left him standing there. When I return he was still standing at the door. "Why didn't you come in?" I asked. "What did she say?" "I have to be back before dark." I tell him. "Great." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me outside, I close the door behind me. "Where are we going Andre?" I asked. "I told you it's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it." He said. "But I want to know." I pouted. We ended up at a carnival by the beach. "I told you you'd like it." He says with a smile. We spent hours at the carnival riding rides, playing games. Andre had won me two stuffed animals and a goldfish. Before he took me home. I called the fish our baby and Andre named it Sally. I couldn't help but laugh. "She looks like a Sally." He said defending his name choice. The next day we went to the park and set by the lake and cloud watched. I asked him why he was taking me these place. "I going to be gone for two weeks and I don't want you to forget me." He answered. "I could never forget you Andre." I respond. "That better be a promise." He said. "It is." I giggled. "Alright then, tomorrow we're going to the movies." He laughs. After the movie I pull him into a photo booth…._

I'm brought back to the present by my cell phone, I didn't need to look at the called I.D. I know it's Andre's ringtone. This was the sixth time he's call me since he woke up, I couldn't bring myself to answer his calls. The last two times he call he left voice messages, but I haven't listen to them yet. My phone stops ringing signaling he's given up, I let out a sigh and start to put it down when it notifies me that I now have three unanswered voice messages. I hesitant before I press play: "**First Message**: Hey Cat it's Andre look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you and Jade in danger, I understand if you don't want to speak to me but…. **Second Message**: Cat. I hope you don't lose yourself because of this, cause of me. I should have been there to protect you from the start. Please continue to be the happy person everyone knows and loves. I guess I didn't actually have a right to ask that of you, do I? I'm Sorry. **Third Message**: Cat. It's Andre again, I'm not gonna bother you anymore. Just know if you need anything I'm always here for you. Goodbye. **End of Messages.**"

**Author's Note: Andre dreams of another life, while Cat thinks of the past. Please Read and Review. And I do not own the rights to the songs Favorite Foods or the unnamed random shampoo song (Both from the show, one changed a little). **


	6. Chapter 6

Title: White Knight or Black King

**Author's Note: You selected this story so it's safe to assume you'll read it. Reviews would be appreciated. I'm really proud of this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious

Andre's point of view

I was released from the hospital one week after I woke up. I passed all my courses and was elevated to the level of Senior with only a few weeks of summer. However, the song I used was one I had written for Cat before we were engaged and the play me and Jade had wrote when we were twenty-two. I had to constantly remind myself that I was in the real world and that other life was just a dream. The gang is at Tori's discussing taking a trip together to celebrate me being a senior, but I know what they're planning. They're going to try and stick me and Cat together on some trip. When they force us to together it only made things more awkward. They would set us up to be alone, but Cat would always makeup an excuse as to way she had to suddenly leave. I did my best to take it in stride and smile whenever I was around them. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. I always had her, it was just as a friend, but I had her. Now she just distant. "I can't go guys. I've got things to take care of." I tell them. "That's cool. We can try again at the semester break." Beck says. The only reason I'm even here as cause Cat's on a date with some guy named Michael. I wish I could say it's a bittersweet feeling, because I got to spend time with the gang, but it's all bitter.

The next few weeks pass by in a blur, which was surprising considering I spent they alone. But I had no one to blame but myself. I told the gang that Cat needed them more that me so I stopped hang out with them. Besides, I was in the studio a lot working on my music. When school started I forced myself to be alone, I avoided my friends, sitting as far away from them as possible. I only one I couldn't avoid was Jade, no matter how hard I tried. I was sitting in the music room, playing the piano, working on some new songs when she stormed in looking pissed. "How did you do it?" She yelled. "How did I do what?" I asked. She tosses me a play book. "This is the first play Hollywood Arts will be performing this year." She says a little more calmer than when she came in, only a little. I read the title _'The soul of the fiend.' by Andre Harris and Jade West_. "Should I have put your named first?" I ask. "This is not funny! I never wrote that! We never wrote that, but it clearly has my writing style!" She yells. I stare at her trying to think of away to tell her we did write it with out sounding crazy, finally I just give up and started back playing. She turns and starts to walk out the door. "You did write it, I mean we did. When we were 22." I tell her. I didn't stop playing or bother to look up, but I know she still there. I finish my song a turn to see her staring at me. "Andre. We're 18." She says. "I think I know how old I'm Jade." "Apparently not. Either that or…" She starts but I finish. "I'm going crazy. Craziness does run in my family." I respond calmly and start to play the piano again. She sits next to me and takes my hands off the keys and closes the lid. "You're starting to worry me." She says with a concerned look on her face. "You've been hanging out with Tori too much. You're going soft, and I know what you're thinking. I'm not the guy in the play, Jade. It was your….you know what? It really doesn't matter, I'm gone." I tell her as I get up to leave. She grabs my hand as the bell rings. "Come on. It's time for lunch." She says dragging me out of the room. I let her, I can tell by the look in her eyes she needs this, but maybe I need it more.

Jade's point view

I think Andre is starting to lose touch with reality, but the plot of the play does sound like something I would write. _A man falls in love with a woman who doesn't know he exist, but instead of trying to become her prince. He decides to be her dragon protecting her from a distant, giving her happiness and destroying anything that stands in her way. The crimes he commits become legendary and people soon believe that this isn't the work of a man, but a fiend from hell. After years of agonizing city wide manhunts, the man is finally brought to justice. He is imprisoned in a tower dungeon where he is to spend the remainder of his life. The woman finds herself alone one night being attacked by two men, but before they can do her harm they are dragged away by the legendary fiend himself. The woman runs to the constable to tell him what she saw. They check the dungeon only to find a note which reads: 'Your iron bars can not contain my rage. I will consume all who stand in the way. The Fiend.' Somewhere along the way he stop being a man and, truly, became a monster. All for the one he loves, the love he would never have. _

"Jade. I have things I need to take of. I'll eat lunch with you guys tomorrow." Andre says as we near the asphalt café. I look over and see Cat sitting with our friends. "She be there tomorrow too. So why not get it over with today?" I ask. "There are a lot of things you won't understand in life Jade. This is just one of them." He responds and turns to walk away. I spin him around. "You know what? I don't understand and you're not leaving till I do." I snap. "So what! I tell you and you think I'm even crazier!" He yells. Andre doesn't usually yell especially at me. "It a crush Andre. I understan…." "No! You don't Jade! It not just so stupid crush! We were married for 13 years, we had two kids!" He yells throwing his bag at the wall. He wipes his face with his hand and slides down the wall. "After my fight with Mr. Valentine I think I went to heaven." He says. I start to think about what Robbie had told me about the time he stayed over with Andre at the hospital. "Rebecca and Jaden? Were your children's names, right?" I asked. Andre looks up at me with pain and shock in his eyes. "How do you know their names?" He asks. "Robbie told me you were acting weird and that you didn't gone back to sleep after you woke up screaming those names. Then y'all spent a couple of hours talking about heaven. I told him not to tell another soul." I respond. I sit down next to him. "Andre. I need you to tell me everything, okay." I add.

When he finishes tell me about our lives, careers, and children. I'm not sure who's crazier, him for saying it or me for believing it. "Tori and Robbie?" I ask. "Don't joke. You love their daughter, Melissa. I think William had a little crush on her." He says with a smirk. "So are you just going to give up on that life?" I ask. "Look around Jade. That life's not for me anymore. I was better off staying where I was. Whether it was heaven or just a dream." He says. Then he points to the table. Tori is sitting next to Robbie with her head on his shoulder, he's doing his best to hide his smile. Cat is jumping for joy as some blond guy walks over, _that must be Michael _I think to myself. She jumps into his arms and he kisses her. "Andre, I'm sorry." But he's already gone. Beck notice me and walks over. "Did you and Andre talk about the play?" He asks. "Yeah." I answer. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just think about random things." I respond. "Yeah? Like what?" "Like if we had a son I think his names should be William." I tell him. "That's a good choice. William was my grandfather's name, but please tell me you're not thinking of baby names because you're" "No. Beck I'm not pregnant." I snap. We walk over and meet Cat's new boyfriend I know nothing about him, but I hate him already.

Tori's Point of view

I think I was the only one who saw Jade and Andre talking. I was hope she'd be able to get him to eat lunch with us, it's been awhile since we were all together. Sometimes I wish I was as bold as Jade, when Andre would try to avoid us by ducking into the Boy's bathroom she'd go in right behind him. Sending the other boys out of the bathroom, some with their pants still around their ankles. I miss the way we use to hang out as a group, and now this Michael guy is sitting between me and Cat, _that Andre's spot_. I think to myself, but I try to be polite. "So, Michael. What's your talent?" I ask. "I'm a musician." He answers. Everyone stares at Cat. "But this is my first semester at Hollywood Arts." He adds. "We going to the mall after school, you want to come with us?" Cat says trying to change the subject. "Sorry babe. I can't. You see there's this guy with dreads who hogs the school's studio during the day so I have to use it after school. The guy's not as talented as he thinks he is, I think his name's Andrew or something. I bet I get discovered way before he does." Michael responds with a smirk. Jade slams her fist on the table and stares daggers at Cat, who simply remains quiet. "First off Asshole his name is Andre. Second, he was signed when he was a sophomore. So unless you have a time machine your shit out of luck when it comes to being 'discovered first.'" "Right on Rex." Jade says. It isn't till she looks over and sees that Rex isn't here that she realizes that the words came from Robbie. "Cat. I think it's best if your friend left." Beck says. "like I would want to be seen around people like you anyway. Come on babe lets go." Michael says, as he gets up and leaves. Cat hesitates but follows him without saying a word.

"So did ditching the puppet help you finally grow some balls?" Jade asked. "That's enough Jade." Beck tells her. "No. You got it wrong. I'm actually proud of the nerd." Jade says with a smirk. "Thanks. I think." Robbie responds. "I proud of you too, Robbie." I tell him and before I realize it I kiss him on the lips. His face turns red and he looks down at the table. "Ha. I can't believe Harris called it." Jade laughs. "What do you mean Andre called it?" I ask. "Not my story to tell. You got a mouth, go ask him yourself." She says. "Where is he?" I ask. "Was in the music room, but I doubt he's there now. They have a class starting in like 15 minutes in there." Jade responds. "So where do you think he went?" "Gee Tori. If I knew that do you think I would still be talking to you." Jade says in the voice she uses to mock me. "I don't….Never mind. Do you guys have a clue?" I ask Beck and Robbie. They exchange looks before saying 'gym' in unison. "The weight room if you what to be more accurate." Robbie says. "And how long have you known this?" Jade asks Beck. "Since school started." He responds. "I'll deal with you two later. Come on Vega." Jade says as she gets up and walks away. "I guess we're going to the weight room." I sigh as I follow her lead. "Wait up." the guys say as they follow.

When we get there I see some girls from my dance class staring into the corner with smiles on their faces. When I look over I see a shirtless Andre about to bench press what looks like 200 pounds. He's able to bench it four time, but struggles on the last one. Beck stops him before he attempts a fifth. "Don't want to overdo it now." Beck tells Andre as he racks the weight. "I had one more in me." Andre protest getting up and wiping the sweat away with a towel. "Not from where I was standing." Jade says. "And since when do you pump iron?" Jade adds raising an eyebrow. "You don't know everything about me Jade." Andre snaps. "Oh you mean like how you had that crush on me and wrote that song a couple of years back." She says with a smirk. "You told her Tori." "I swear I didn't Andre." "Excuse me. When did you have a crush on Jade?" Beck ask. "Relax. This is Andre you're talking about. You know he wouldn't try anything. Beside all it took was one hug from Cat to make it disappear." Jade says to Beck. "So what's with the strong man routine? And do remember it's me you're talking to, I can read you like a book." She adds. "I wasn't strong enough to protect a friend. It wouldn't happen again." Andre responds matter-of-factually.

Robbie's point of view

"If you keep pushing people away you won't have any one to protect no matter how strong you get." I tell him. "Why are y'all here anyway, I thought we agreed that Cat needed you guys more." Andre says. "I never agreed to that." Tori responds. "I'm not sure if Cat's gonna want to hangout with us anymore. We weren't really accepting of her new boyfriend." Beck says. Jade rolls her eyes. "If that son of a bitch think he can come between me and Cat he's got another thing coming." Jade says. "He's that bad?" Andre responds. "Just tell Cat how you feel. It will all workout in the end." I tell Andre. "You're a little to old for the Disney crap Rob. Life's tough and no matter how hard you try sometimes the people you love will never love you back. You just have to get over it and move on." Andre says then waves at the girls from Tori's dance class. "Put your shirt on we're leaving." Jade snaps as she throws his shirt into his face. "We should all go to the movies together, just like we uses to do. You know to show Cat that even though we don't like the assh….er…. Her boyfriend we still support her. You in Andre?" I ask. "Not really sure I want to go to the movies with two couples and a girl who's in a relationship. Oh yeah, and the girl in a relationship happens to be the one I'm in love with. So yeah. Not happening Dr. Phil." Andre responds sarcastically while putting his shirt. "How did you know me and Tori were a couple? We just made it official like 10 minutes ago." I tell him. "I guess I'm just a psycho." He says. "You mean psychic." Beck says. "You hear me the first time Beckett." Andre laughs before we head to Sikowitz's class.

As we walk into class we see Cat sitting at the front between two girls. She looks back at the five of us. "Well, catch you guys later." Andre says as he turn back to the door only to come face to face with Sikowitz. "Oh shit. I mean shoot, since when do you use the door?" Andre asked with his hand on his chest. "Greetings my musical friend. You wouldn't be trying to cut my class again, like you did yesterday." Sikowitz says. "Nah, of course not I was just going to get something to drink." Andre replied. "Here you go." Sikowitz says handing him a coconut and drops a straw in it. "Now have a sit." He adds. Andre sits in the back of the room Beck and I sit next to him. Jade and Tori walk up the front. "Move now!" Jade yells standing in front of Cat. The two girls next to her quickly retreated to the middle of the class, Cat stood up. "Not you. Sit down." Jade says lightly pushing Cat back in to her chair. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Cat asks. "Cause I'm your big sister, deal with it." Jade responds messing Cat hair. Cat giggles while Tori laughs. There's just something about Tori smile that always drove me crazy and now that she with me I feel like I'm going insane having to sit back here while she's up there. I'm starting to think Andre might be psychic after he shots me a text. 'Sorry Bro. I know you miss her when she leaves your side.' It reads. 'How are you doing that? And stop. It's starting to freak me out.' I text him back.

Beck's point of view

After Sikowitz's class ended Andre walks up and attempts to speak with Cat. "Hey Lil. Red. How you doing?" He asks. "Fine. I just need to get to my next class, cause I need to ask Ms. Johnson a question about my assignment." She responds looking at the floor and gripping the strap of her bag tightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up. Um…can you tell Michael I'm sorry bout hogging the studio, I'll use it during final period, so he won't have to stay after school anymore." Andre responds and walks away. The look in my best friend's eyes pissed me off. Cat wasn't mean or rude, but to think that a person who uses to call him at 3 and 4 in the morning if she had a nightmare or if she couldn't go to sleep. Would treat the guy who would stay up with her on the phone or get dress and go see her, like that. If it was any other girl I probably would have said something, but it wasn't. It was Cat, she was like my little sister and I didn't know how to take off the kid gloves when I dealt with her. But, someone did. "I'm getting tired of your bullshit, Cat. You don't have to love him, but you can at less treat him better than that. He almost died for you." Tori snaps. Everyone stares at her in shock. "You know I love you Cat, but how can you do that to Andre of all people." She adds. "You don't understand and you never will!" Cat yells and starts to run away, but Tori stops her. "I do. I know it hurts you to think that he could have died trying to protect you, but news flash avoiding him a throwing away your friendship won't stop him from doing it again. He loves you Cat and only wants to see you happy!" Tori yells. Cat races out of the room. "Way to go Vega." Jade says. "I'm sorry, but" Tori starts but Jade interrupted. "No seriously. It needed to be said." Jade responds before chasing after Cat.

Robbie walks over to Tori and puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans her head on his. "I have to go apologize. Don't I?" She asks. "Not apologize. Just help her see where your coming from. Andre's your best friend and you wouldn't be here if he hadn't talked you in to staying. I really owe him a lot." Robbie says with a smile. Tori gives him a quick kiss before running off to find Cat and Jade. "So when did you get so smooth." I laugh. "I don't know it's just something about Tori. I don't need Rex to speak for me when we're together. She's just special." He responds. "You know you sound like a bad chick flick." I laugh. Just then I receive a text from Jade. _**Going to the movies tonight. Bring Andre. Don't care how!**_ "What's up?" Robbie asked. "Looks like we're all catching a movie tonight." I answer. "What about Andre? He said he wouldn't go." Robbie says. "Apparently that's our problem to solved." I tell him showing him the text of Jade. After school me and Robbie head over to Andre's. We see him outside shooting hoops rather badly. "Sup Dre." I greet him. "Hey guys." He responds while missing an easy shot. "Just not my day." He mumbles. "That thing with Cat still got you down?" Robbie asks. _Seriously, he's in love with the girl and that's your question._ I say to myself. "Family chiz." Andre responds. "What happened?" I ask. "I yelled at my grandma and said it might be time to put her in a home." Andre answers missing yet another shot. "What did she do?" Robbie ask. "She broke my keyboard." Andre responds. "Like the time she broke your TV, phone, desktop, laptop, MP3 player, Xbox, PS3, guitar, car radio, and your car. And I'm pretty sure this is not the first time she broke a keyboard." I tell him. "It was the one Cat gave me for my birthday." He answers soberly. "You know what you need? Some time away. Let's go grab a movie." I tell him. "Seriously. Didn't we already have this discussion at school." Andre responds. "Just us guys. 'Avengers 2' came out today." Robbie adds. "Look if you don't trust us" I start but Andre interrupts. "I trust you to do what you think is best, and right now that's a problem." "Then you drive." I say hope his keys are still in the house. The way he looks back at the house tells me they are, and that he doesn't feel like facing his family to get they. "Nah, let's bounce." He responds.

Andre's point of view

Robbie called shotgun which was cool with me, it means I can stretch out in the back seat. I zoned out as Beck drove, he was probably right, a little time away would be good. When I get back after the movie I would apologize to grandma. I start to hum a tone as I try to relax. "Is that from your album?" Robbie asks. "Yeah. Well it will be when I come up with some lyrics." I responds. "I got to know, how you knew that Robbie and Tori were a couple?" Beck asks. "And how you knew that I 'missed her' when she set in the front with Cat." Robbie added. "You missed her." Beck laughs. "You were in the some class. You know what? Hand it over." Beck says. "What?" Robbie responds. "Your man card." I join in. "You're one to talk, you used to follow Cat like a lost puppy. I'm sorry man, I was just…." Robbie says. "The truth is the truth, but it's definitely time to move on." I respond. "Come on man. Cat's dated other guys before and it always ends the some. Her love life is as fucked up as yours." Beck adds.

Jade's point of view

Robbie texted us that they were almost here. We stood outside the theater waiting for them. "What are we going to see?" Cat squealed. "We'll decide when the guys get here." I snap. "Andre's not coming, right?" She asks shyly. "Would that be a bad thing. He's still your friend, isn't he?" Tori responds. "Maybe she want to be more than friends." I smile. "I have Michael." Cat quickly responds. Just then these three guys walk up. "Hey baby. You ladies here by yourselves." One says to me. "Walk away before I hurt you." I respond. And he immediately went into the theater. I love it when they get the hint the first time. Why couldn't his friends be like that. "My name's Duncan and this is Tony." The tall one says to Tori and Cat pointing to his tan friend. "We're in a relationship." Tori responds. "Kinky. Mind if I watch." Tony says flirtatiously. "Not with each other." Tori clarifies. "I can tell by what she's wearing. That she like the D." Tony says looking at Cat. "The D?" I respond. "Yeah. My tool." Tony smirks. "We're going inside." I tell Tori as I pull Cat away. "Where you going baby? That short skirt you're wearin' screams 'easy access.'" Tony says grabbing Cat by the waist. Before she can finish screaming 'let me go.' Someone slams Tony into the wall so hard that his head bounces off of it with a sickening thud. _Oh shit it's Andre_. I shield Cat as Duncan tackles Andre, but Dre manages to roll on top and starts beating him in the face. I most admit that I feel pride in my friend at that moment. Andre leaves a bloodied Duncan on the ground and turns his a attention back to Tony, who had gotten up on his hands and knees.

The pride quickly disappear as Andre picks Tony up by his collar, with pure rage in his eyes, and begins to repeatedly punch the helpless boy in the face. "That's enough Andre! He can't even fight back anymore!" Tori Screams. Beck and Robbie arrive to pull him off of Tony. Duncan struggles to his feet as his friend runs out of the theater. "We need to go. If someone called the cops we're all in trouble." Duncan tells him as they help Tony up and make their way to the parking lot. "I'm not finish with you!" Andre screams as he push Beck and Robbie away. Tori jumps in front of him. "Calm down Dre. This isn't you." She says trying to push him back. The distraction last long enough for Robbie and Beck to grab him again. "Andre. we're okay. She's okay." I tell him. A look of shock covers his face, it's like he just realized we were even here. His eyes bounce back and forward between our faces and the drops of blood left on the ground by Tony and Duncan. "Oh God. What did I do?" Andre mumbles.

Andre's point of view

"Oh God. What did I do?" I mumbles. Everything was a blur, just a few moments ago I was laughing and joking with Robbie and Beck. When I heard Cat scream as some guy grabbed her by the waist, and now I'm being restrained by Beck, Robbie, and Tori. There's blood on my fist, but it's not mine. My friends' faces are full of disappointment and Cat is looking me in the eyes. For two and a half months she's avoided eye contact, and now she won't look away. I never thought I would pray for her to not look at me. It's like she's burning a hole in my soul. "Cat? Are you okay?" I ask taking a step towards her. She retreats behind Jade to everyone's shock, I can see the fear in her eyes. "Where's Andre!" She yells. "What are you talking bout Cat?" Robbie asks. "That's not Andre! Where is he!" She responds. "Gone." I tell them as I walk away. "Where are you going. I drove." Beck yells to me, but I just keep walking. I can hear Jade's combat boots hitting the ground as she tries to catch up to me. "Andre. Stop. Cat's just scared..." I interrupt her. "Of me. I noticed." I snap. "What happened Dre?" "I don't know Jade. I guess somewhere along the way I stopped being a man and became a monster, at least to her." I respond. I hear the footsteps stop, but I don't bother to look back.

I don't know how long I've been walk, but I have a shit lot of missed calls from family and friends. I don't bother to return them. I don't want to be comforted, I want another target to take my rage out on. I find myself sitting on a beach and I start to think about the carnival I'd taken Cat to when we were younger. I close my eyes and try to use the memory to calm myself down. I hear a car pull up near the beach, I should have known they'd follow me. I smile as faint steps are heard in the sand. "Sorry guys I just needed some time…." I don't get a chance to finish. Someone throw a black bag over my head and I feel people on both side of me forcing me face down in the sand. I struggle as my hands and feet are zip tied. I'm carried off the beach and thrown in with I can only assume is a trunk. Two thoughts full my head, the first is that I'll never get my chance to apologizes to my family and friends, and the second one is that if these are the guy from the theater, because they didn't just kill me on the beach. Their revenge is going to be a BITCH!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious

Andre's point of view

All I could do was pray to God, but I didn't ask him to save my life. No, I just want him to save my soul. That way I could be with Cat, Jaden, and Rebecca again. The thought of even the slightest chance to be with my family again was calming. I didn't want to die, I wasn't seeking death. I was just tired of this world. I felt the vehicle make several stops, but I didn't bother to scream for help. I don't believe anyone would hear me. Finally it stay on one place for what seemed like hours. Every second that pass made me think of how I was going to die, I was sure they would torture me slowly until I prayed for death. I can hear my phone ringing, but I can't maneuver myself to answer it. I realize that it won't be long before it and me are dead. As much as I tried to fight it I can feel the panic start to rise, but instead of screaming I start to sing:

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming_

And as if on cue I hear a heavy rain start to fall, it was as if God was washing away my sins and pain in order to welcome me back into heaven. I have no clue why, but this rain was the most comforting sound I've heard seen I awoke in the hospital. I resigned myself to my fate and close my eyes to sleep. Part of me wonder if I'd wake, but mostly I didn't care.

Cat's point of view

I was tearing down the stairs when Logan called out to me. "Hey Cat. Want some breakfast?"

"No time Logan. I'll talk to you when I get back." I tell him.

I'm out the door and I close it behind me. I turn and literally run into Michael. "Ouch. Where are you going in such a hurry babe?"

"Andre's still missing, we going to look for him. Please help." I ask him taking his hand. Jade pulls up in her car. "Lets go Cat." She yells. I start to walk away, but Michael doesn't move or let go if my hand.

"After what you told me about last night, I think you should let the police look for him. I don't want to see him hurt you." Michael says.

"Andre would never hurt me! He's my friend!"

"You said it yourself Cat. You were afraid for him, his eyes were the same as your father's. Besides, since I transfer here I've never seen you two hang out. You've done your best to avoid each other."

"I don't have time for this. Either come with me or go home, but I have a friend to find." I tell him as I tear my hand away from his and walk over to Jade's car. I look back and see that Michael hasn't moved. "I'll call you later. I promise." I wave back to him as I get into Jade's car. Michael just shakes his head and walks toward his car.

"Jay Jay, Beck, and Robbie have already started looking." Jade says.

"Sorry. Did someone tell Mr. and Mrs. Harris yet?" I ask.

"No. Jay Jay doesn't want to scare them if Andre's just cooling off, but if we can't find him before the police start their search then we'll tell them."

"Why can't the police help us now?"

"Cause Andre's 18 which mean they have to wait 24 hours before they can start an official search, but Detective Vega is doing what he can to help."

Andre's Point of view

I'm awoken by the sound of the trunk opening, someone carries me to a chair and sets me down. The room we were in was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, I hear a person's footsteps going back and forward around the room. I assume there was only one of them guarding me seen there's no way I can escape. As I say a silent pray my captor most have drop his tools or something, because there was a loud crash and I could hear metal objects hitting the floor. I began to panic, my entire body is shaking. _Calm down Andre you know what's going to happen next. All you have to do is endure and you'll by with your family again_. I tell myself, but it's not that easy. My body isn't listening to my brain, it's acting on it's own. I soon realize that I've rocked to the floor and am doing my best to crawl away from the sound. I can hear the footsteps catching up to me, someone yanks the bag off my head and the first thing I see is sharp blade before my eyes. _And so it begins. Die like a man Andre looking your captor in the eyes. _I say to myself as I take a deep breath and look up. "You?"

Jade's point of view

Me and Cat have been to every place Andre usually hangs out and no one has seen him. We've been searching all day and now there's only a few hours until he's been officially missing for 24 hours. Beck called. He and Jay Jay agree that we should all go back home in case Andre's there waiting, and if not the police will take over the search.

"We're heading back home. Cat."

"What? We need to find Andre!"

"He could be at home or waiting at someone's house." I tell her.

"Kay Kay." She responds hesitantly as we walk back to the car. It will take us about an hour to make back home. I start to wonder about what happened earlier between Cat and Michael.

"What was going on with you and Michael when I came to pick you up?" I asks.

"He's was just worried."

"That's a surprise. He didn't seem like a fan of Andre's the other day."

"He's worried Andre might hurt me."

"WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

"He doesn't know Andre. I'm not sure I do anymore." She whisper the last part, but I still hear it. I nearly swerve into on coming traffic.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"…."

"One of my best friends is out there alone and I don't know if he's die or alive. And the scariest thing I can think of is that he may have hurt himself. You talk about not knowing Andre anymore, but maybe we don't know you!"

"What's that suppose to mean."

"What do now when you're sad, afraid, or lonely. Cause Michael sure as hell ain't letting you talk to me!"

"This isn't about Michael!"

"You're right. It's about you and how willing you are to let him come between you and your friends." I says calming down.

"Jade. I….I….I look at pictures of all of us happy and together, listen to music, mostly Andre's, and replay the last voice mail he left me. 'Just know that I'll always be there for you.' He lied to me." She says soberly.

"What?"

"He's not there anymore."

"Then who was that took care of those jerks at the theater."

"I don't want that Andre. I want mine back!" Cat yells. I'm not even sure she realizes the words she just said and I decide not to push any harder since she already crying. We continue in silence.

Andre's point of view

"What the hell were you think? You keep me locked in your truck tied up with a bag over my head! My family's probably freaking out right now! The police are probably involved! Of all the insane things you've done this one tops the list, Logan!"

"Well you and Cat weren't talking and I wanted to know why."

"You couldn't just pick up a phone, my number's still the same or better yet ask your sister?"

"You seem upset."

"No Logan, I'm not upset. I just spent the night in a trunk trying to come to terms with the thought that I was going to most likely die the next day!" I responds.

"Why did you think you were going to die?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was having a cloth bag over my head while my hands and feet were bound! Who would helped you abducted me?"

"I know people, but a cloth bag over my head wouldn't make me think about dying, in fact this one time I…"

"Logan! Cut. Me. Loose. Now!"

"Oh yeah, but you can't leave till we talk about you and Cat."

"Now! Logan!" I yell.

Once he cuts me loose I rush to the nearest phone to let my family know I was safe. I spoke to Jay Jay, who had told me that everyone was on they way in from searching for me and they were about to call the police. I let him know my phone was dead and that Logan was the reason I went missing. He said that Beck or Jade should be close by and that he would get one of them to pick me up, while he called the other to let them know I was safe. Truth be told I secretly hope it would be Beck not Jade who came to pick me up. I wasn't in the mood to talk and I knew he wouldn't push the issue. After I finish talking to Jay Jay, I asked Logan for a charger to charge my phone. "Cat has one in her room by her bed. You can't miss it." He responds. I head up stairs to Cat's room. It seems like forever since I had been in this house let alone her room. The moment I enter I'm flooded with memories of homework, Slap videos, and me trying to stop Jade from cutting up Cat's stuffed animals. I shake the thoughts from my head and locate the charger draped across the dresser next to her bed, the one she kept her pictures on. She told me once that it help her sleep knowing her loved ones were watching over her. Part of me wants to see if there's any picture of that 'Michael' guy, but I decide I might not like what I find. So I just plug in my phone and leave. I hit the bathroom on my way back down stairs to talk to Logan.

Cat's point of view

We were about 5 to 10 minutes away of my house when Jay Jay called Jade. _**(Jade's side of the conversion) **_"You found him! He's where? Is he okay? Logan did what? Why? Yeah, we'll be there soon. Have you called the others yet? Good. Alright Jay I'll see you when I drop him off. Later"

The mention of my brother's name makes me a little worried, Logan is known for doing crazy things. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Andre at your house."

"Is he okay?"

Jade smirks, "Sure his with Logan, what could go wrong."

"Well how did he get there?"

"Um….Logan brought him."

"What aren't you telling me Jade."

"…."

"Jade?"

"Your brother abducted him cause you weren't speaking." She finally tells me.

I sit in silence, I want to say that I'm shocked, but at this point nothing Logan does surprises me and I'm just happy Andre's safe. _Why do bad things keep happen to him? Is it because of me? _When we make it in the house Andre is pacing the floor talking to Logan, who noticed us enter.

"You can't go around abducting people Logan, even if they are friend. And by the way you don't lock friends in your trunk, and you don't leave them in there for a day." Andre says.

"It wasn't a whole day more like 21 hours. Besides you used to come by at least three time week, and now you don't even bother to visit. What's up with that?" Logan responds.

"I'm sure Cat wouldn't want me here."

"That can't be true, and even if it is we're still cool. Right?"

"Of course man, we're boys. At least as long as you promise to stop abducting people." Andre laughs.

"What happened to you two?"

"I put her and Jade in danger, you can't blame her for not wanting me around."

"You didn't know. Andre."

"Why does everyone keep telling me this, as if it makes things better? I've liked her since the day we met. It took me a year to figure out that I love her and I couldn't or maybe I didn't want to see that her smile was masking her pain."

"Love. Not loved"

"I swear I'd rather you get the black bag and knife back out again than start with that." Andre says.

"You had a knife!" I scream in shock.

"How else was I going to cut the zip ties?" Logan responds.

"You should try scissors." Jade laughs.

Andre whipped around and just stares at me in shock. "Hey. Logan got any food?" Jade asks walking toward the kitchen.

"There's a cheese pizza in the fridge." Logan answers.

"Well come heat that mother up I'm starving" She responds and Logan joins her in the kitchen.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Andre spoke to me. "Um…sorry, I had to use your charger for my phone. Let me just go grab it and I'll call Beck for a ride." Andre tells me, as if he's searching for something to says. He hesitates before stepping forward almost as if he's judging my reaction. _He must think I'm afraid of him. I'm I? No. He's nothing like my father, and he would never hurt me._ Andre rush up the stairs and is back down in a flash with his phone in hand.

"Who you calling?" Jade asks as she stands at the kitchen door.

"Beck. I need a ride." Andre answers.

"Don't bother I told them I'd bring you home."

"Then lets go. Jade."

"Logan just put a pizza in the oven. You can wait a little longer."

"My parents are probably freaked Jade, I'll buy you something on the way."

"Nah, I'll wait on the pizza. Besides I know Jay Jay told you that they think you crashed at Beck's."

"Fine. I'll walk."

"Like hell you are. So you can come up missing again and I wasted another day looking for your ass." She responds.

Andre raises an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you guys to look for me Jade."

"Cut the tough guy crap I bet you probably pissed on yourself when that bag was put on your head."

"I was prepared to die Jade! I had accepted my fate!" Andre yells at her.

And before I realize what I'm doing I had already slapped him across the face. "You were prepared to die! Did that promise mean nothing to you!" I scream.

"It's wasn't like I was going to kill myself Cat. I just got tried of trying."

"That's how it starts Andre, I should know! You're nothing but a hypocrite."

"Cat. I"

I wrap Andre up in a big hug before he could finish. "That night I tried to get you and Jade out if here because I was sure my dad was going to kill me. I knew you and Jade would do your best to protect me, but I wanted to protect you two that's why I didn't tell you. It's all my fault, so why don't you hate me?" I asks with tears streaming down my face.

Andre's point of view

_How could I possible hate an angel? She just doesn't know what she does to me_. Before I realize it I return her embrace; I'm lost in her warmth, her scent. "I could never hate you Cat. I'm sorry you ever thought that I could, and I'm sorry I made you cry Little Red." I tell her leaning her back to wipe away her tears. I want to kiss her, but every thought in my mind tells me I can't, _she has a boyfriend_. My body moves on its own again and as I look into her eyes I slowly start to lean in to kiss this beautiful girl I'm holding, but Jade interrupts.

"Pizza's ready guys. Come grab a slice."

"Kay Kay." Cat responds with a teary smile grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her. Jade stops us at the kitchen door and tell her she needs to spoke with me, Cat nods and walks in ahead of us.

"I'm sorry, but it would have been like what happen with Tori and Danny. She was really upset that Danny kissed another girl while they were dating, and I don't think you would want to put her in that situation."

"Part of me is glad you stopped us Jade. I wouldn't be a good person if I made out with another man's girl. But the majority is pissed." I tell her with a half hearted smile.

We sit around eating pizza till Mrs. Valentine came back home. She looked like she was going to cry when she saw us.

"Andre! Jade!" Mrs. Valentine screams with joy, sounded all too much like her daughter.

I stand up and give her a hug, "Sup Mrs. V? How you been?" I ask.

"I'm better now that I can see that you're okay with my own eyes." She responds. "How have you been Jade?"

"Fine" Jade says in a monotone voice.

If Cat hadn't been crying a little while ago I have a feel this scene would have played out differently, but Jade was civil. At least by Jade standards.

"It's getting late and I need to get Andre home before his parents start to worry." Jade says. Me, Cat, and Jade stare at Logan.

"What?" He responds.

"Oh no. What did he do this time?" Mrs. Valentine asks.

"I'll explain later mom." Cat tells her.

Me and Jade say our 'goodbyes' and Cat tell us she'll see us at school Monday. As we left the house only one thing was on my mind._ I wasn't going to give up on me and Cat. Even if it did make me a bad person. _

**Author's Notes: First off I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but you know how it is sometimes. Second I do not own the rights to the song "Coming Home." **

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Burning Bridges

Michael was sitting at the lunch table with Cat and her friends, even Andre. Cat was starting to hanging out with her friends a lot more and kept trying to get him to join them. He could tolerate most of her friends, even if he didn't like them, but not Andre or Tori. Andre probably doesn't remember but he and Michael auditioned for Hollywood Arts at the some time. Michael was still pissed that Andre was chosen over him, and the fact that Tori got in singing one of Andre's songs and didn't even have a proper audition pissed him off as well. Michael was also not pleased with the fact that Cat and Andre have began to spending a lot of time together lately. Cat constantly tells him that they are just friends, but Michael can see the way Andre looks at her. Even if she doesn't or at least pretends as is if she doesn't notice. Everyone at the table is trying to comfort Andre who just found out his record label dropped him before they were set to release his first album.

"Dude. How can they do that to you." Robbie says to Andre.

"It's ready no big deal. I'm just happy I got the opportunity and experience, plus I still have all my tracks and I can release they under a new label when I get signed. Beside I made good money working for them." Andre responds.

"How Much?" Michael asks. Now surprising interested in the conversation.

"That's nothing of your business." Jade snaps.

"What? He brought it up." Michael defends.

"He wasn't talking to you." Jade spits.

"Relax, Jade it's cool." Andre says. "I wrote over 60 songs for their top artists over the two years I was employed, and received between 6 to 7K a song plus royalties." He adds.

"You made $6,000 a song? Why didn't I get expensive birthday gifts?" Jade smirks.

"Because my parent set up an account that no one could touch but me when I turned 18 or them if I passed away. And you're three months older than me Granny." Andre laughs.

"Can I have a nice gift for my birthday?" Cat asks.

"You can have anything you want." Andre replies flirtatiously, causing Cat to blush a little.

Michael quickly engages her in a deep kiss as if show Andre that he would never have her. There was an awkward silence as the rest of the table stare at Andre as the couple kissed. The silence was broken by Andre's cell phone. "Sorry. It one of the guys I uses to work for." He says as he move out of earshot to take the call. Cat and Michael finally break apart and the table is again silent, until Cat speaks up.

"Where did Andre go?" She asks innocently.

"He had to take a call." Tori responds motioning over to where Andre stood on the phone.

Michael had a wide grin on his face, believing the phone excuse was just a way for Andre to avoid watch him and Cat make out. His smile quickly disappeared as he hear Andre scream with joy.

"No chizz! Jesse you're the man! I don't know how I can repay you, man. Can I come right now? Yeah. Just let me grab a truck and I'll be there in a few. Thanks again man." Andre says hanging up his phone and returning to the table. "Jade. You came in your dad's truck today right?" Andre asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade responds.

"Let me borrow it and you can take the Charger." He replies.

"Again, why?" She says.

"Jesse, my friend from DA Sound _**(Andre's former record label)**_,just told that the owner wants to give me some studio equipment and I want to go get it now." Andre answers her.

"No Chizz?" Tori asks.

"No chizz. They replaced the equipment in one of the studios and asked if I wanted the old equipment as a parting gift. It's nothing too amazing, but it's more advance than the studio equipment we use here at Hollywood Arts. Plus that means I'll be able to set up my basement studio." Andre answers.

"But your house doesn't have a basement." Tori responds.

"Correction my parents house doesn't have a basement." Andre replies.

Tori and Cat look at each other confused until Jade shouts, "When did you buy a house?"

"My offer was accepted the other day and my uncle, the realtor, finish my paperwork today. So today I guess." Andre answered.

"What about your grandma?" Cat asks sweetly.

" My aunt think it's better if she stays with them, so unfortunately she's moving to Seattle in two days." Andre answers. "I know she's crazy, but I miss her already." He adds.

Cat runs over and gives Andre a comforting hug, much to Michael's displeasure. "You know she's gonna miss you to, you will always be close to her heart." Cat tells Andre. During their embrace the two forget about everything around they until Michael loudly clears his throat. Andre attempts to avoid farther awkwardness by turn his attention back to Jade.

"So can I borrow the truck." Andre asks Jade.

"I get to use the studio whenever I want." Jade says dangling the keys from her finger.

"You were going to do that anyway." Andre responds.

"True." Jade answers as they exchange keys.

"You needs some help?" Beck asks.

"You sure you want to cut school to help me?" Andre asks.

"I'm in." Robbie and Beck respond in unison.

"Maybe you should go too Michael. It will probably be the only time you're allowed in a real recording studio, unless you become a janitor at one." Jade says with a smirk.

"Jade!" Cat yells as Michael jumps up slamming his fists on the table.

Beck and Andre both are already stand next to Jade waiting to see if Michael tries something. Not that they think his that kind if guy, but if he is then he was in for a world of pain. Jade slyly raises an eyebrow and says, "What's the matter? Did I hurt your feelings Mikey?" Michael doesn't consider himself the type of guy who would hit a girl, but Jade was pushing it. She always did. Michael couldn't understand how she and Cat were best friends, they were nothing alike. It was now clear that Jade had replaced Tori on his 'Kiss my ass' list, but there was no way he would try anything because she had Beck and Andre. He wasn't sure if he could beat them separately much less together.

"Cat, I think we should leave. It clear that we're not wanted here." Michael says after a brief moment of silence.

"No. Cat is always wanted. You're not." Jade snaps

Cat walks over to Michael and the two walk away. "Cat! Don't forget we're hanging out after school today." Tori calls out to her friend.

"I haven't. I'll see you guys after school." Cat waves back as her and Michael head inside.

"Where are you girls going?" Robbie asks his girlfriend.

"Well in light of this new news I say we check out Andre's new place." Tori responds.

"Not a bad idea Vega." Jade smiles.

"Wait, what?" Andre asks confused.

"Write down the address." Jade demands.

"Don't you want to wait till I finish setting up?" Andre asks.

"Address. Now." Jade responds.

"Dang girl. No need to be forceful, You know you're all welcome there." Andre replies as he writes down the address and gives it to Jade.

"Thank you." Jade says.

"Am I hearing things or did Jade just say 'Thank You.'" Andre laughs.

"You're delusional, give the keys to Beck and let him drive." Jade snaps.

Andre tosses the keys to Beck and the boys leave before any staff could stop them. They arrived at DA Sound's studio 30 minutes later. Security greets Andre and telling him that their sorry he's no longer with they and that Jesse is in his office. The boys each receive visitor passes and head up to Jesse's office.

"Sup guys." Jesse says shaking Robbie and Beck's hands, then turns to Andre and gives him a bro hug. "You know how hard I tried to push for you, Bro. When you get the chance to release your album they're going to realize they made a mistake." Jesse tells Andre.

"Thanks man. It's gonna feel weird not being here, I gonna miss everyone." Andre replies.

"Andre!" A voice screams cause the four to turn their attention to the door. A very attractive raven haired woman, who appeared to be in her mid 20's, was standing there. She runs to Andre and hugs him. "They said your contract wasn't renewed, but I guess it wasn't true. I'm so happy." She tells him;

"Sorry Mis. It is true, Jesse just arranged a parting gift for me and I'm here to pick it up." Andre tells her. "Sorry guys. This is…" Andre starts and Robbie interrupts.

"Misty White! Platinum award winning artist and Academy award winning actress!" Robbie yells anxiously.

"Calm down Rob. Before she calls security." Beck laughs.

"Rob? As in Robbie?" Misty asks. Robbie nods his head yes in shock. "That means you're Beck." She adds pointing to Beck, who also was shocked that the superstar knew their names.

"Sorry. How do you know our names." Beck asks.

"Seriously? I've worked with Andre so long I could go to your school and point out Tori, Jade, and the 'Oh So Amazing' Cat, that he never stops talking about." Misty smile.

Andre just sighs and shakes his head. "I'm really gonna miss you Mis." He tells giving her another hug.

"Don't worry Dre, we'll keep in touch. Just cause you don't work here anymore doesn't mean we're not going to kick it at the Grammys together sometime soon." Misty tells him.

"I'm sorry, but before we have to leave. Can I get your autograph? It's for my girlfriend." Robbie asks Misty.

"Sure let me go grab some posters or pictures." Misty tell him and leaves the room.

The boys get started move the equipment to the truck and finish in no time, with the help of some the guys from the maintenance crew. Misty arrived a few minutes after they had finished and gave Andre another big hug, one would have thought that Andre was moving to the other side of the world by the way she carried on. After saying 'Goodbye' to Andre she walks over and gives some pictures and two envelopes to Robbie and whispers something in his ear, then she says 'bye' to the other boys and leaves.

Andre, Beck, and Robbie arrive at Andre's house to find the girls relaxing in the living room.

"Please make yourselves at home." Andre chuckles.

"Don't worry I did." Jade responds tossing him his car keys and he give her back her keys.

The guys unload the truck and start to set up the equipment, after a couple hours they finally finished. It was lucky for them that the previous owners had a similar system down there before they left.

"Jade, my uncle was here when you arrived, right?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, but he had to leave. He said that you were good to go. Locks changed, furniture, lights, water, cable, and the alarm system was up and run. Everything." She answers.

"Did he leave the code, and more importantly the keys?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, here." Jade says walking over and handing Andre a piece of paper and three keys.

"There's suppose to be four keys, where's the other one?" Andre asks.

"With my other keys." Jade responds. "And I saved your alarm code in my phone." She adds.

"Why should you have a key and the code Jade?" Tori inquires.

"There are a lot of reasons Vega, but lets just stick to the simple one. I took them and I'm not giving them back." Jade states. "Anyway on to more important things, I think you should throw a house party." Jade continues.

"After what happen at Kenan Thompson's house? Oh no, not happening." Andre replies.

"Just invite less people." Jade snaps.

"I only invited about 15 of the people who showed up at Kenan's house." Andre responds.

"It's your house so you get to decide, but the party's this weekend." Jade smirks.

"If I don't agree you'll just show up here with a group of people. Right?" Andre asks.

"It's scary how will you know me." Jade smiles.

"Fine we'll talk about it later, but since it's get late I'll see you all tomorrow." Andre tells them.

"What? No sleepover?" Robbie asks.

Andre shakes his head and politely ushers his friends out the door. He finally gets a chance to fully take in 'his' new house. It's nothing too amazing your standard 3 bedrooms, 1 and a half bathrooms house. He was happy about the basement (his studio), and the backyard pool. When the weekend rolled Andre found 25 teenagers running around his house. At first he was worried the party would get out of hand, but as the night went on he began to relax. Andre was leaning against the wall in his kitchen drinking some punch and surveying the crowd. He saw Robbie and Tori coupled off in the corner, Beck and Jade making out on the couch, and Cat and Michael were dancing to some music, but stopped when 'song2you' started playing. It was hard for him to watch Cat with that guy, even though he seems to treat her nice. Although it's obvious he had a problem with Andre, but it's now pretty clear to almost everyone that Andre's in love with Cat. Jade told Andre that Cat has feelings for him too, so he really can't blame Michael for have an issue with him. Andre was pulled out of his thoughts by a sweet voice coming from behind him.

"I love this song. I remember when you performed it at school, you were amazing." Andre turns to see a cute brunette standing there. "My names Nicole." She adds looking into his eyes with a big smile on her face.

"I remember you. We had a vocal class together last year. You have a great voice." Andre replies.

"Thanks. It's nice to be noticed." Nicole responds tucking her hair behind her ear. "So your girlfriend couldn't make it tonight?" She asks.

"I don't currently have one…. Things are complicated." Andre responds and starts to turn his head back toward Cat, but Nicole places her hand softly on his cheek to prevent him from breaking eye contract.

"Complicated how?" Nicole asks.

"I like a girl who currently in a relationship." Andre sighs.

"You don't seem like the type of guy who would move in on someone else's relationship." Nicole responds.

"Yeah, well I wish I was." Andre answers.

Nicole takes Andre's drink out of his hand and sets it on the counter. Then she positions herself in front of Andre and closes in until his back hits the wall. "Well I'm glad you're not." Nicole says with an even bigger smile than she had earlier. And before Andre can asks 'why' she crashes her lips into his. When the girl breaks the kiss, out of need for air, she tells Andre seductively, "So there's nothing to stop us." Nicole starts kiss Andre again, but she is soon ripped away form the boy. To Andre surprise Cat was the one to pull the girl off of him and is now staring at her with a look he has never seen in her eyes before, Andre could be wrong or it could be wishful thinking, but he could swear that it was hatred.

"Cat! What's your issue!" Nicole yells draw attention to the three.

Cat looks around at all the people staring at them, then she looks over at Michael and notices the shock on his face. Cat soften her glare and tries to come up with an excuse. "I…I…I…need to speak to Andre, sorry." Cat tells Nicole grabbing Andre by the wrist and leading him into the backyard. Michael watches intently as Cat talks to Andre. He is unable to hear the conversation, but can see a huge smile appear on Andre's face as his leans in to kiss Cat. Cat steps back and continues to talk, and the smile on Andre's face fades. Their conversation ends with Cat wiping away a few tears and placing a kiss on Andre's cheek leaving him standing there dumbfounded. Michael quickly heads in the some direction as his girlfriend looking to get some answers, as Beck and Robbie go to speak to Andre.

"What was that all about?" Beck asked.

"Cat says she thinks she might love me." Andre says emotionlessly.

Robbie and Beck start the congratulate their friend until his emotionless state fully dawns upon them.

"That's great news, right?" Robbie asks concerned by Andre's some what non-responsive state.

"She doesn't believe we can be together without jeopardizing our friendship, and it's too big of a risk for her." Andre tells them and walks away.

The party ends a few hours after the incident and Andre starts to clean the house alone. His friends offer to help, with the exception of Cat who had left after talking to Andre, but he asked to be left alone. Jade texted him later that night to let him know that Cat was at her place just in case he wanted to talk to her. But Andre honestly didn't know what to say, fours hour and he still had not clue how to handle her decision. He always wanted to be supportive of Cat. Yet, he knew that he was in love with her. As Andre finish cleaning up he found a envelope with his name on it left on the table closes to the door. He opens it to find pictures of him, Misty, and Jesse hanging out in various place. On the last picture, one of Misty standing in between Andre and Jesse with an arm around each of them, and written below it read: "You two changed my life for the better. I promise I'll repay you. Love Misty." He couldn't help but smile, and as he started to put the pictures back he noticed something else written on the back: "Someone smart once told me that music is more that just self expression, it's a way to understand the feelings of those around you."

Andre decides to take the advise, grabs his guitar and really thinks about Cat's word: _"My life felt awful when you weren't apart of it and I don't want to feel that way again. If I ever found that you weren't there for me I'd probably fall apart."_

The words came to Andre instantly:

"Don't want to have to turn aroundOhh.. ohhhhAnd have you no where to be found"_"Andre I think I love you." Cat says then pauses. "But I just can't risk losing you. If it doesn't work then we could never go back to just being friends, and I couldn't handle that, not after that period we hardly spoke. I felt lost during that time, Andre. And I can't do it again, I'm sorry." She adds._

(Andre continues to sing)

"I want you, I can't deny But what we got we can't jeopardize Can't lose a friend over feelings No I don't wanna burn any bridges Now the truth is things could change But for now, I think we should wait Can't lose friend over feelings No I don't wanna burn any, don't wanna burn any bridges."

**Author's Notes: What will Andre do now that he knows how Cat feels? Will he be able to convince Cat that their love is worth the risk? What about Michael? **

**I do not own the rights to the song "Burning Bridges" by Leon Thomas. If you'd like to hear it this is the URL: /bh8PWymIyBE. **

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I'll Never Be Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or the song 'Perfect' by Leon Thomas. The song's URL is **** /5w7ildbSy-M**** if you'd like to hear it.**

Monday rolled around and Cat was doing her best to avoid Michael, not that she still don't care about him. Of course she did, but she knew he was going to asks questions that she honestly didn't have the answers to. She saw Andre sitting by his locker write in his music notebook, part of her wanted to avoid Andre as well, but she couldn't. She need him in her life, but '_only as a friend' _she would tell herself. Unfortunately for her while she was catch in her thought the person she was trying to avoid found her.

"Cat. We need talk." Michael says.

"About what?" Cat responds.

"You know damn well what we need to talk about!" Michael yells.

This causes Andre to take notice of the couple and rise to his feet. Andre couldn't stand for anyone to yell at Cat, he's always been a little overprotective of her.

"Why do you care who Andrew kisses?" Michael asks purposely messing up Andre's name.

"It's Andre." Cat says softly.

"Huh!" Michael responds.

"His name is Andre." Cat says a little louder. "And I don't know why." She adds

"Do you at least know what we are?" Michael asks gesturing to her and himself.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Cat replies giving Michael a kiss on the lips. Instantly she feels guilty, but she doesn't know why. That is until she looks over and notices Andre watching them. _He can't feel the same way I did that night, can he? _She thought. Cat studied Andre closely, he had snapped the pencil he was writing with in his hand and in his eyes she could see only pain. _Did I cause that? _She asks herself. Andre walks off and Cat starts to follow, but Michael grabs her by the wrist and jerks her back causing Cat to let out a small yelp. Not too loud, but it was loud enough to get Andre's attention.

"Michael? Why did you do that, it hurt." Cat pouts while rubbing her wrist.

"This is the problem Cat. I'm trying to save our relationship and you're worried about that asshole!" Michael yells. "I love you Cat and if you feel the same way then you'll stop hanging out with him." He adds.

"I can't. Andre's my friend and my friends are a big part of my life." Cat answers him still rubbing her wrist.

"Do you think I'm stupid? He wants to be more than friends and you know that, I saw him try to kiss you. So I'm giving you a choice, him or me." Michael states.

"Please don't do this Michael. Andre almost died for me." Cat says and quickly covers her mouth. Outside of their friends, the faculty of HA are the only ones there that know what really happen and why Andre was really in the hospital.

"What?" Michael asks.

"I can't abandon my friends, especially not Jade or Andre. Neither would ever abandon me." Cat responds.

"So you're choosing both of them over me?" Michael yells with his hands on Cat's shoulders, the anger growing inside of him.

"I want us to stay together, but I can't lose my friends." Cat answers softly.

Andre stands around the corner listening to the couple fight. "How can you be so stupid? You know that they will eventually leave you behind?" Michael yells as he starts to shake Cat.

"Please stop!" Cat cries as her head snaps back and forward. Michael's eyes grow wide and he releases his grip, a dizzy Cat falls backward into Andre's arms.

"Cat are you okay?" Andre asks her, but he doesn't take his eyes off of the boy in front of him. Cat notices the look in his eyes, the same look he had when he fought those guys at the movies.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Andre." She responds.

"Good. You're going to be late for Sikowitz's class if you don't hurry." Andre tells her ushering her behind him while still glaring at Michael.

If looks could kill then both boys would be dead right now. At the moment, there was nothing Michael want more than to go toe-to-toe with Andre. He had reasoned that everything Andre had rightfully belonged to him. He was the better musician, he should have been the one chosen by HA over Andre. He should have been the one who wrote music for a record label, the one who brought a house at 18, but No. Andre took it all away from him, and now he was trying to take Cat.

"We have that class together." Cat says innocently.

"You go ahead, me and Michael are going to have a little talk. I'll catch up later." Andre replies gently pushing her back further.

"I'm sick of you interfering in my life Harris." Michael suddenly spits. Andre has no clue what the boy was talking about and he really doesn't care. All he wants to do right now is punch Michael in the face until his hands started to bleed. Andre start to walk towards the boy until Cat wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Andre. We're have to go are we'll be late." Cat says trying to pull him back, but Andre doesn't budge.

A familiar voice calls from behind the redhead. "Class is in the other direction Andre." Jade says. It only take her a moment after studying the three's faces to get the gist of what's going on. She unwraps Cat from around Andre, and whispers in his ear. "I don't know what he did and it's probably best that I don't right now, cause one of us needs to be thinking rationally. It's clear she trying to stop you two from fighting, so is he really worth you upsetting her?"

Andre begins to slowly back away before turn around to face the girls. "We can still make it to Sikowitz's class on time if we hurry." Andre tells Jade and Cat, and they start to walk away.

"What wrong Harris? You scared?" Michael yells.

"No. You're just not worth it." Andre responds.

"You never really care about us, did you?" Michael yells at Cat.

"Seriously, you sound like a chick." Jade laughs. "Man up." She adds.

"I did care Michael, but I think it maybe better for both of us if we aren't together anymore. I'm sorry." Cat responds as she walks away with her friends.

One week had passed since Cat and Michael had broken up and the gang wonder why Andre hadn't asked her out yet. The true is that he was trying to give Cat time to sort though her feelings. He knew that she had cared about Michael, and had he not started acting like a bigger ass they would most likely still be together. Rumors spread around the school that Andre and Cat were sleeping together while she was dating Michael, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. When they denied it people assumed it was true, so they just ignore it. Pretty soon the rumors fade away as big news hit the school, Shawn Quincy was holding a competition looking for the next new artist. After Tori's performance at the Platinum Music Awards (PMA's) everyone considered her the frontrunner.

"Andre you entering the competition?" Beck asks as the friends sit around there usual lunch table.

"I know I'm bias, but Tori is the best singer this school has." Robbie says kissing his girlfriend.

"Tori's good, but Jade's the best." Beck responds earning him a kiss from Jade.

"They're both great, but Lil Red is simply amazing." Andre says shooting a smile to the redhead sitting next to him.

Cat starts to blush and leans her head on Andre's shoulder. "I love you." She says. A shock look appears on everyone's face, except for Jade who has an 'about time' expression on.

"What did you say Cat?" Andre asks sporting the biggest smile the gang has ever seen on his face.

"U-um….um 'Olive juice.' This one time my brother drank some, a-and I have to go." Cat responds getting up quickly and running away. Andre stands to go after her.

"Wait Dre. We got this one." Jade says nodding at Tori who gets up with her and the two girls go after Cat.

"No offence, but I will be so happy when you can chase after her so my girlfriend doesn't have to." Robbie says.

"First off you're just happy you have a girlfriend. Second, you better get use to this, cause whenever 'girl talk, girl time,' or whatever the hell you want to call it happens. It happens." Beck says to Robbie. "Andre you need to go find her. I know Jade and Tori think it's better for her to talk to them about it. But she told you she loves you and she probably wants to hear you say it back." Beck tells him. He nods and leaves his friend to look for Cat.

Jade and Tori catch up to Cat in the girls' restroom. "Why did I say that?" Cat keeps repeating to herself unintentionally ignoring the other girls' presents.

"Cat!" Jade yells snapping her from her thoughts. "Why did you run away?" Jade asks.

"Cause I can't do this, Jade." Cat responds with tears in her eyes. "My love life has always been a mess. Michael is the longest relationship I've had and look what happened. It hurt when I was avoiding Andre, I can't imagine what it would feel like if I could never see him cause I broke his heart." She adds.

"You're no going to break his heart Cat. You love him." Jade says.

"You love Beck but you broke his heart before." Cat snaps then covers her mouth. "Jade, I'm sorry." She adds.

"You're right Cat. Sometimes we do hurt the ones we care about, even if we don't mean to. But you just have to work harder to fix it. I'd be lying if I said relationships were easy." Jade responds.

"Me and Michael just broke up a week ago. Why did I tell Andre that I love him?" Cat sighed.

"Maybe cause you do, maybe you have for a while, or maybe you're just on the rebound and Andre makes you feel safe. There are a lot of answers to that question Cat, but only you know the right one." Tori tells her.

"That's the problem Tori! I don't know! What is wrong with me?" Cat yells.

"Absolutely nothing." An all to familiar voice answers from the doorway. The girls turn to see Andre standing in the doorway. Jade kicks the door causing Andre to jump back before it could hit him. "Dang girl, was that really necessary?" Andre asks.

"Girls' Bathroom Harris, keep out!" Jade yells.

"Jade you could have hurt him." Cat pouts as she goes to check on Andre. Cat walk into the halls and finds Andre leaning against some lockers. "Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Depends." He replies.

"Depends on what?" Cat responds slightly confused.

"On if you're going to talk to me or run away." Andre answers.

Cat sighs, taking him by the hand she leads him into the janitor's closet. There Cat explains all her fears on a failed relationship between the two of them. Andre listens closely to every word as Cat rants about all the bad things that can, and with her luck will happen. Andre notice that during her rant she never once mentioned how things could be if their relationship succeeded.

"But what if we're perfect together?" Andre asks Cat.

"Nothing perfect, Andre." She responds sounding nothing like her usual self.

"You are." Andre says simply.

He lifts Cat chin and crashes his lips into hers. It's a slow sweet kiss that grows more passionate by the moment. Cat wraps her arms around Andre's neck and pulls him closer, Andre wraps his arms around her waist and does the same. Both deepen the kiss as if they would die if they pull apart. The intense make out sessions went on for awhile before Jade texted the two to inform them that they were over 20 minutes late for class. Andre smiles staring into Cat's big beautiful brown eyes. A smile appears on Cat's face as well, it's big, sincere, and full of hope; but it doesn't last long.

"I'm sorry, Andre. I'll just mess this up and I could risk losing you." And with that said she leaves a dumbfounded Andre standing there alone, for the second time.

Later that day Jade found a still confused Andre sitting alone in the asphalt café. "You do know that school over for the day?" She asks.

"Yeah." Andre mumbles.

"What is it with that girl that has you guys acting like a bad chick flick?" Jade asks.

"You know she had asked me to marry her, at least in my Heaven she did. It was our senior year and out of the blue she just said 'marry me.' I had no clue how to respond, I mean we were only 18, I think it was the first and only time I made her cry." Andre tells Jade.

"So what happened? You told me that you two were marry for 13 years." Jade responds.

"Well I had this friend who spent the entire day yelling at me and telling me how stupid I was not to say 'yes.' She told me to imagine my life without Cat and then make decision." Andre answer.

"Your friend sounds really amazing. I bet you took her advise." Jade smirks.

"She has her moments." Andre laughs. "And I did. I even wrote a song, this song." He adds sliding an open notebook to her.

Jade reads over the song. "You entered the competition, right?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, so what?" Andre replies.

"You'll perform this song for her in front of everyone." She responds.

"Who knows if I'll even be selected. I don't think Mason even consider my entry for the PMA's." He tells her.

"Mason was a whiz bag. Besides you've performed in front of Shawn Quincy before and he loved your music. Just trust me." Jade says.

"Why am I always terrified when you say those words?" Andre asks Jade, who responds by throwing the notebook at him.

A week went by before the millions of video entries were narrowed down to only a hundred, and within that hundred Hollywood Arts had five repersentitives. Cat, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Michael had all made it into the competition, which was to be held at Hollywood Arts. The competition would be in three rounds each lasting a week with the winner(s) heading to New York for the finals against from the east coast Winner(s). In an east versus west musical showdown.

Jade and Cat enter as a team and chose to perform "Give it Up." Eveyone who had come to witness the competition was on their feet as the girls sang. The judges won't reveal each contestant score until the last performance was given, which just so happen to be Andre. Andre step on to the stage with his guitar in hand. "My name is Andre Harris and I wrote this song for my Lil' Red, Caterina Valentine." Cat eyes grow as big as a dear's catch in headlights as the music began to play.

_I nearly lost my mind _

_Trying to figure out a way _

_To make you understand _

_I can't go on another day _

_Baby I was wrong _

_A bit confused and let a stray_

_Just give me one more chance _

_'Cause I can't take what's happening._

Even though Andre kept his eyes on the entire audience he made sure to never lose sight of Cat.

_Have you ever lost someone _

_Trying take it back but the damage is done _

_Thought of losing you makes me feel so sad _

_How am I gonna sleep when it feels this bad I know enough's enough _

_It's gonna be tough to get through this _

Cat stared at Andre as he started the chorus, she could tell that he was pouring all his emotion into the song.

_I'll never be perfect I'll never be cool _

_I'll always be nothing unless I'm with you _

_'Cause you make me perfect tell me what can I do _

_The pieces are missing when I'm not with you _

_You make me whole… Whole… _

_You make me whole….Whole… _

_You make me _

Tears began to welling up in Cat's eyes. She did consider herself perfect, in fact she knew she was far from it. So how could she ever make someone else perfect.

_I know that I deserve it _

_But have you really lost all faith _

_You know inside that we're worth it _

_There's so much left for us to say Baby I was lost Or maybe I was just afraid _

_Can you just forgive me? And hold me in your arms again! Have you ever lost someone _

_Trying take it back but the damage is done _

_Thought of losing you makes me feel so sad _

_How am I gonna sleep when it feels this bad _

Every couple in the audience was either kissing, hold hands, or had their arms wrapped around one another as the music seem the speak to them.

_I know enough's enough _

_It's gonna be tough to get through this _

_I'll never be perfect I'll never be cool _

_I'll always be nothing unless I have you _

_'Cause you make me perfect tell me what can I do _

_The pieces are missing when I'm not with you _

_You make me whole… Whole… _

_You make me whole….Whole… _

_You make me _

Andre stares directly at Cat and as sappy as it seems at that moment they are the only two people in the world.

_Don't say nothing's perfect cause it isn't true _

_Everything I need is here with you _

_Everything I see is clear with you _

_Everything I dream it appears with you _

_Everything could be so... Perfect…. _

_Perfect, babe, Perfect, Baby…._

_Have you ever lost someone _

_Have you ever lost someone _

Andre watched as tears ran down Cat's cheek. He prayed they were tears of joy, but he knew he had to let her know that without her he was nothing.

_I'll never be perfect I'll never be cool _

_I'll always be nothing unless I'm with you _

_I'll never be perfect I'll never be cool _

_I'll always be nothing unless I'm with you _

_I'll never be perfect_

As the song ends Andre received a standing ovation, even from the judges. When he got off stage he went looking for Cat, but she was nowhere to be found.

"This was your big chance and you used it to sing a love song to her. What a douche." Michael laughs.

"What I do with the opportunities I'm given is my business." Andre spits.

"You shouldn't have had them in the first place. Whatever though. You just keep pining for that stupid bitch and when she kicks your dumb-ass to the curb, do the world a favor and stick a gun in your mouth. So we won't have to hear your crappy music anymore." Michael smirks.

Andre slams Michael into a wall. "What did you call her?" Andre growls.

"Apparently that bitch is also worth you being kick out of the competition." Michael laughs.

Andre's ready to knock Michael out when Cat interrupts. "Andre don't!" She screams.

"You didn't hear what he called you." Andre responds.

"It doesn't matter. Beside if you really want to hurt him then beat him on the stage where it matters the most to him." Jade tells Andre.

Before Andre could responds Cat grabs him by the hand and leads him away to the parking lot.

"It's okay Cat I'm not going to do anything stupid." Andre tells her as they reach his car. Cat doesn't respond, in fact she hadn't said anything after she stopped the fight. Nothing about his performance or the song he'd written for her. It took everything Andre had to try and keep his emotions in check. He opens the car door to get in, but immediately slams the door.

"I'm sorry Cat, but we're worth the risk and you know it. I love you and you know that I will never hurt, I only want you to be happy. So why won't you give us a chance? I mean those other guys didn't realize how special you are, that's why your relationships failed, but I know. I know how you can brighten a room by just being there. How…" Andre is cut off by Cat crashing her lips into his and forcing him back against the car. Letting his instinct take over Andre reverse the positions and pushes Cat's back against the car as his tongue begs for entry into her mouth, which she happily grants. They go at it like this for awhile until a passerby coughs loudly to remember the two that they were still in public. Andre takes Cat's hand and leads her to the passenger's door and holds it open as she gets in. Andre gets in the driver's seat and the two drive off.

"So." Andre says trying to think of what to say. "I hope that means you liked my song."

"I loved it." Cat giggles.

"So, we're official then, right?" Andre asks.

"Yes Andre. That is if, you still want me." Cat responds shyly.

"Of course!" Andre blurts out. "I mean, yeah." He adds nonchalantly.

Cat just smiles as her phone rings and she answers on speaker. "Hi Jade."

"Cat where are you?" Jade asks.

"She's with me Jade." Andre answers.

"My Boyfriend." Cat laughs and Andre can't help but grin.

"Looks like you took my advice Cat." Jade says.

"What advice?" Andre asks.

"Girl talk Dre, butt out." Jade laughs. "See you two tomorrow." Jade adds before hanging up.

"Cat what advice did Jade give you?" Andre asks.

"She told me to imagine my life without you." Cat says softly.

Andre laughed to himself as the two pulled into his driveway. He gets out and opens the door for Cat.

"What a gentleman." She giggles.

The two spent the rest of the day watching movies, well watching parts of movies in between make out sessions, which started to grow into something more. Before long Cat was straddling Andre as he planted kisses up and down her neck. She becomes so excited that she literally starts to bite and suck on Andre's neck, soon she removes the musician's shirt tosses it to the floor. Andre removes her shirt and send chills up her spine as he ran his hand up her back ready to unhook her bra. Cat let out a small gasp, causing Andre to stop die in his tracks. Something Cat is secretly happy that he did. Since both were caught in the moment she was worry that neither of them would be able to stop themselves.

"Cat if you don't want to do this it's okay." Andre tell her.

"It's not that I don't want to….it's just we've only been a couple for a few hours. Plus I think it's something I should wait till I'm married to do. Because I want it to be special that way." She says avoiding eye contact.

Andre lifts her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Then I'll just have to wait till you're Mrs. Harris then." He tells her placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Cause I know you're definitely worth the wait." He adds.

Cat smiles and gets up. "Why don't I make us dinner." Cat says putting her shirt back on and walking into the kitchen.

"That sounds great babe. I'm just going to go grab a quick shower. A cold one." Andre mumbles the last part as he heads upstairs.


End file.
